Once And For All
by lakeySQ
Summary: Jane feels that Maura is flirting with her. The Detective finds out once and for all if Maura's attracted or not.
1. Chapter 0

So, here's something. I feel like Maura is flirting with me. Or attracted, I can't really tell.

No, no, listen. I know she's affectionate and generally touchy feely but the past few days, I've been noticing that it's gone a little over the top. She's my best friend and I shouldn't be thinking of her in this kind of way but when Maura purposely sits on your lap to reach for something on my right instead of just asking me to hand it to her, it's going to make you think.

Even my mother, who's the biggest cheerleader of my friendship with Maura, noticed. She pulled me from our weekly family dinner and confirmed if Maura was holding my hand underneath the table. I told my mother that she was and asked if it was a problem. She didn't answer which concerned me because Angela Rizzoli is nothing but vocal about what she feels.

Every day for the past month, Maura insists that I sleep over. After the first week, I already had to bring a suitcase full of my cheap and ill-fitting clothes. My furniture was absent but we were practically living together. Jo Friday loved her home as well, even though she's been on it a couple times before. We would go to work in one car and when there isn't anything to do aside from trashcan basketball and bullshit reports; we would go home together as well. Food was one of my favourite things in this arrangement. Maura was an amazing cook and would feed me nutritious and tasty meals. I would do the dishes, sometimes my Ma when she eats with us and then we would retire to the living room or the bedroom.

When we're alone in the living room, Maura snuggles into me like a koala to a tree while we watch a movie. I value personal space but I don't find it suffocating if I'm honest. It's quite nice. She always smells amazing, her skin is so soft and the feel of her body against mine is comforting. Sometimes, she would look up and casually kiss me on the cheek before going back to her head's permanent placement, my chest. It always makes me blush so I'm thankful she turns away. Sometimes, she would reach for my hand to wrap it around her shoulder. I will instinctively rub my hand against her arms and she'll hum her approval. It was like this for more times than I can count.

Maura has a couple of rooms in her house but she suggested from the first night that I sleep in her bed. Really, she didn't have to force me to sleep beside her. Her bed does wonders for my back. Plus, I like cuddling with her... you know, horizontally. I never touch her inappropriately, mind you. I have the utmost respect for her so I just go with what she wants me to do. Usually, she sleeps on my chest with our legs tangled together. Her left arm would be on my waist and her right would be clasped with mine. It sounds uncomfortable but in reality it isn't. Like I said, it was nice. Her presence and that damn Jasmine scent lulls me to sleep instantly.

Waking up is a little different. We somehow get even closer throughout the night and I wake up to interesting positions. One time, she had her hand on my breast, the other she was right on top of me with her head deeply buried in my neck. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but, it is somewhat weird manoeuvring out of it. It's Maura's alarm clock's fault that I'm even waking up this early.

As stated before, I started to take notice when she literally sat in my lap just to get the remote. She even flipped her hair, something not very Maura and winked at me. What was that? I blushed and was sufficiently uncomfortable afterwards. Maura didn't mention anything about the fact that I was ram rod straight throughout the night.

Suddenly, I looked at our relationship with different glasses. It _was_ different. When we would eat outside, she would hold my hand while we waited for the food. She would sidle up to me and wrap her arms around mine when we're walking on the street. She would wipe off ketchup that somehow always squirts on my face when I would eat a burger. She would check out my outfit every morning, knowing full well that it's not her kind of fashionable and that it really doesn't change. Maura would even touch my shoulder and hold my neck as she tells me I look beautiful. My hair is a rat's nest, I don't wear make-up and my face is cut very masculine. How is that pretty?

And the kisses.

Kissing on the cheek, we've done since the dawn of time. Her kisses now? They are verging on a full on lip lock. It was always too close to my lips. She went from the vicinity of cheek bone to the side of my mouth. Maura would even hold gaze with me after every kiss. It turns my insides into mush and I have to hold on to her to prevent sliding on the floor. I tested it one time and did the same, I kissed her too close to her pout. Her reaction was to touch my jaw to keep our faces close.

For a normal person, that would've been a clear indicator of attraction. But this is Maura. My best friend, Maura. The woman who has been there for me through everything. The woman who has saved my life a couple times. The woman who I can't see myself without in any capacity. I don't want to make a mistake. I don't want to make a decision that could change our relationship forever. I don't want to lose her. If I go there, she might pull away and never want to talk to me again. I cannot live with that.

The other side of the situation is the one I've been tampering down.

What if she really wants me romantically? What if we can be together finally and live forever? Even thinking about it puts the biggest smile on my face. Premature yes, but I want to eventually marry her. I'm essentially already living the life I'm going to have with her and I love it. It's all I've ever wanted. Hello rock and a hard place, my name is Jane Rizzoli. Looks like I'm going to be here for a while.

Does it sound like I'm already sure of my feelings? The answer would be hell yeah. I already thought about it. One too many times, if I was going to be honest. It's not as easy as I make it sound here. I went through different stages. The first was ending the notion that I was straight. While I found my time with men enjoyable, I think I was only ever with them because it was what society expects you to be. Also, my mother has been pushing boys my way since I can remember. Had my family been a little more open and I not a herd of sheep, I might have dated women. I appreciate a beautiful woman I think more than I appreciate a good looking man. A couple more days of soul searching and I was able to confirm it. I was a lesbian. And yes, I did the affirmations on the mirror to make it easier to digest. Not when Maura was around, of course.

The next stage was the one that worried me. My work, since I didn't have your quintessential blonde hair, blue eyes and big tits, I was branded a dyke as soon as I got in the academy. It hurt but not because of the moniker, it's because they were so quick to judge me based on my looks. Once I come out, I will be nothing more than a walking stereotype. Everyday interaction with douche bag co-workers and even more douche bag criminals was already hard enough.

If I add the fact of me being a lesbian to the mix, could I really survive it? More importantly, could Maura survive it? She didn't have to run with the kind of big dogs I had to run with. I don't want her to get insults like 'You just haven't been with the right man.' or 'I'll show you what she can never do.'.

I want to protect Maura as much as possible. If that happens, I will not be responsible for all the punches I'd throw. How are we going to be if we ever got together? A continuous uphill battle with our bigoted society? Forgive me for generalising. I'm just thinking of the worst of it. Thinking of this gave me a headache that Maura asked what was going on. To make me feel better, she started rubbing my shoulders and gave me a massage. Being with her destroyed every fear I conjured up to oblivion. Fuck society. If I can be with Maura like this forever, I'll take it.

The last and the most important, surprisingly, my family. We are Catholics. Bible thumping Catholics. Well, at least my mother is. As soon as I can skip out of church, I did. I was much too mischievous for it. So did my little brothers. Crap, I forgot about them. Tommy had this huge crush on her and well, Frankie kissed Maura. Some _really_ awkward family dinners will be ahead of us if we get together. The two of them are mickey compared to my mother, however. I'm a grown ass adult but with the matters of whom I will spend the rest of my life, I will inevitably need her approval. I want her to be okay with Maura being my one and done. That's the one that keeps me up at night at times. Will she shun me? Will she blame herself for the path that I'm taking? Will I have to choose between my family and my happiness? God, I hope not.

This has all been weighing down on me for quite some time. I wish I could talk to Maura as I take this journey of self-discovery but I can't tell her just yet. I have to be sure this won't all blow up in my face. I need to know once and for all if she's just my friend who's naturally flirty or my friend who is flirting with me. The rest I can face when it comes. I have a job too, you know. I don't just sit in coffee shops early in the morning and think about all this. Speaking of jobs, in coming.

'Good morning, Detective Rizzoli...'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _This a multi chapter so if you're curious, give this one a follow so you won't miss a chapter. Sorry for sounding like a youtuber just now. Updates will be a little more than 24 hours because it's still being written._

 _Beta'd by LauraTheChef :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** \- _"Jane, have you ever wondered what's it like to be with a woman?"_

* * *

Friday movie night and I couldn't be more excited. I was also a little nervous but I just chalked that up to be a good thing. Maura was still in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to be done. She insisted on not using the microwaveable ones because of it supposed dangers. I don't know if that's true since I've been using that method since I was a kid and as far as I know, I'm fine.

A scary movie was on. It took some hard bargaining before Maura agreed but she finally said yes. I suggested we go full on horror with The Conjuring but Maura being Maura, researched what the movie was about and it was a hard no from her. She asked for something a little more along the lines of comedy so I suggested Jennifer's Body. The script was charming, yes, but I did not find it funny. I had an ulterior motive for throwing the name in the mix. There's a scene in the middle of the movie where Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried made out. That's really what I wanted her to see.

I decided to kick it into high gear. I'm not getting any younger and she wasn't either. I need to know once and for all if Maura was just flirty or flirting with me. I'm not going to ask point blank but tonight will definitely tell me more of what I needed to know. I'll watch her reaction about the two women kissing and maybe ask some questions. I haven't thought of what to ask; I figured I would just wing it. I won't rely on that novel thing where you confirm desire in one's eyes via the iris getting deeper in color or something like that. I'm observant, yes, but I can't even tell the difference between lavender and violet so there's no way in hell I'm going to see that.

The popping finally stopped and I craned my head back. 'You okay there, Maur? Need any help?'

'No. I'm quite good. Just finished.'

Maura transferred the popcorn to a bowl and sprinkled... I couldn't quite see but I'm guessing the fanciest salt known to man kind. She walked towards me and handed me the food. A woman who cooks for you, she really is perfect. 'Thank you.' She only nodded before sitting next to me and immediately snuggling. Her arm was around mine and her head was on my shoulder. It was sweet how Maura always does that whenever we're together. We're the perfect height for said pose.

'You're welcome, Jane.'

Maura smiled at me and I melted. Good thing, I was already seated. It's not like it was the first time that Maura has smiled at me but ever since I noticed, the gesture had a different meaning. I was always successful in making me feel gooey. I had to smile back. After the butterflies on my stomach subsided, I commenced test number one. Compliment her and see how she reacts. I always do this so it wouldn't be too hard. 'You look really pretty today. I love that dress on you.'

She looked down on herself. 'Really?'

It was a beautiful bandage dress that probably cost a fortune. I can't imagine it would be too comfortable since it hugged Maura's curves but it also gave me a good view of her cleavage so no comments from the peanut gallery. I hate that I'm sounding like a hormonal boy but you'd have to be dead and six feet under not to notice. 'You're stunning, really pretty.'

'Thank you, Jane.' Maura leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. The butterflies are back. Definitely a good sign that she got closer instead of move away after I told her she was pretty.

The kiss lasted more than five seconds, not that I was counting, and she bit her lips when she pulled back. Damn, she looked sexy. I wanted to kiss her back but not just yet. We still have a scene to watch. That in mind, I reached for the remote and pressed play. The 20th Century Fox clip that usually plays isn't even over and she's already clung on to me like a koala. 'I'm here, Maur. No one can hurt you.' She nodded against my neck and we both leaned to the back of the couch.

It may not be funny but the movie was still somewhat entertaining. I was hooked from the scene where Needy was in the mental hospital. A good amount of time passed by and we were just quiet except for the sound of my teeth crunching the popcorn. I was so distracted by the movie that I didn't even notice where Maura's hand went until she squeezed out of fear. Megan Fox was coughing up the black sludge with needles and before I could reassure her that everything was fine, I felt her hands at the top of my thigh, quite close to my no no place. I jerked slightly and my reaction timed with the eerie background music, Maura screamed. Thank god the popcorn was already done and on the side table because Maura climbed on my lap. 'Jane! You scared me!'

Hardly. Her hand scared me. One more inch and she'll be squeezing something else.

To comfort her, I rubbed her back up and down. 'I'm so sorry, Maur. I got scared too.'

'You told me this movie was a horror comedy...'

'It is. It just has a couple jump scares.' I pulled out her head and checked her face. 'Are you okay?'

Maura nodded. She kissed me on the nose before tucking her head back in my neck. 'I apologize if I'm being ridiculous. I did told you that I get scared very easily. Thank god, you're here Jane.'

I was genuinely worried that she might have a night terror because of this. 'Always, Maur.' After a couple more passes of my hand on her back, I was able to appreciate our position. Her legs had mine trapped, her torso was leaned towards mine and her breasts pushed up _mine_. Wow. I almost could feel how much they weigh. It made me a little hot under the collar. 'Maur, are you okay now?' I'm aware our bodies fit together nicely since we cuddle every night but I forgot just how good this felt. I was a little shocked the first time she did it and couldn't be bothered to take notice. Such a shame.

'I might want to watch the movie from this position.'

I have no problems about that but I did want her to watch the lesbian kissing scene. 'Maur, c'mon. It's not scary anymore. Look, look, little kids playing. Isn't that sweet?' Maura didn't look back and I started to think that all was lost. I should've just had us watch Imagine Me And You or something, that was probably more her speed. 'We can stop if you want.' I reached for the remote, with much difficulty might I add since Maura was stuck to me like velcro. I was going to press pause when she whispered something.

'No, don't. Keep going...'

Okay, I did not just imagine that being said to me while in bed. Goddamn, Maura. Why do you have to be such a tease? 'O-ok... but you might want to sit back down...' Or we would be doing a little lesbian kissing of our own. I wanted to say that but thankfully, I held my tongue. Maura squeezed me for the last time before she hopped off my lap and sat next to me. She wasn't cuddled to me anymore, bummer, but she was still pretty close. Good enough.

Maura made a peep when the scene of Megan Fox walking down a hallway came on. 'She's gorgeous.'

I tried not to be jealous. 'Yeah, she's pretty hot.'

'I love how her black hair contrasts with the color of her skin. And her blue eyes are just stunning.'

Trying harder. I smiled lopsidedly. 'Yeah, she's... pretty much a sex symbol. If you're into that sort of thing.'

Maura turned to me. 'You are not?'

'Not what?'

'Into her?'

I narrowed my eyes into slits. Seems like she's asking more than what she's asking. I played along and tried to turn the tables. 'Are you into her? Is she your type in, you know, a woman?'

Maura inhaled. 'Close but no. I have a different type.'

She just admitted she had a type. Things are looking up for me. 'And what might your type be, huh, Maur?'

'To sum it up in one woman, Ali Macgraw.'

Oh. For some reason, I honestly thought she was going to say that I was her type. I don't even know who that woman is. Why couldn't she have said Sandra Bullock? That's a little closer to ball park. I just nodded and tried not to think about her exotic blonde, blue eyed ideal woman. Ali Macgraw, pfft.

'How about you? Do you have a type, Jane?'

You, apparently. 'I don't think so. I haven't thought about it.' I was still a little pissy about not being her type so I shut my mouth. Maura took my arm in hers and gave me a quick peck. Yeah, yeah, if I was blonde maybe that would've been on the lips.

Maura cleared her throat in the scene where Needy and her boyfriend started having sex. I looked down at her to see if it was making her hot or uncomfortable but unfortunately, I couldn't really tell. The scene moved forward and remembering that there was a jump scare in it, I decided to warn her. 'Maur, there's gonna be something really scary in a bit. You might want to close your eyes.'

'Oh. Well, thanks for telling me but I'll just do this.'

She buried her head on my neck. Jesus. I could feel her lips grazing my skin and it took everything in me not to lull my head back and close my eyes. I distracted myself with watching the movie with the volume down. The normal seconds seemed to drag forever and I was sure she even puckered. Maybe she was trying to kiss me. If she could just tell me, I'd let it happen. A couple more minutes of painstaking torture worse than watching the Twilight movies and the scene faded to black.

This was it. The next scene was the kissing scene. I cannot let her miss this. Gently, I pulled her head and pointed it towards the TV. 'Scary parts' done.' If she can't get over Amanda Seyfried's acting, then yes, the scary part was done.

 _'But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties...'_

'We do that as well.' Maura added.

Megan Fox started playing with Amanda's hair. Amanda said her line and Megan leaned in to kiss the blonde softly. Here we go. Test number two is afoot. As much as I love this scene, I was more interested with how Maura will react. From the lack of sound, I could tell that it was the close up of the two actresses kissing already. Maura's jaw dropped and she started blinking slowly. I'm going to take that as a good thing. I even teased her as I looked back at the TV. 'Uhhh... we don't do _that_.'

Megan dropped down on the bed and when Amanda followed her, the hand on my arm tightened. 'Are they... Are they...'

'Use your words, Maura.' I could see her swallow. That meant her mouth was rendered dry but what she was seeing. Score for me. The nails started digging into my muscles but I didn't care. They could cut it up open and I'd be fine. Maura honestly looked like she was turned on.

'Oh. I thought-' The scene ended much too fast for her liking, I could tell. 'I thought they were going to... Well, that was... interesting.' She cleared her throat.

I expected her to move away but she just hugged tighter. 'You okay?'

'Yes, I just... I didn't expect that.'

I only smirked to end my little test. It was somewhat successful, I'd say. At least she didn't ran for the hills. We continued watching but decided to end it before the big prom scene. For someone who dealt with dead bodies, she decided it would be too graphic for her to watch when I described it. She was quiet as we cleaned the living room and put things away. This is where I got a little nervous. Did I push her too much? Maura looked like she was thinking deeply about something. I hope it's not about asking me to move back to my apartment. I sighed. This is why I shouldn't be allowed to make decisions for myself. I was panicking as we both went up her room so I asked. 'Maura, are you upset that I made you watch that movie?'

That snapped her out of her stupor and she smiled. 'No, Jane. I'm just... thinking of some things.'

'Do you want to share? Maybe I can help you.' We both entered her room. I sat on the bed while she went to her usual nightly routine. It usually started with her changing into her incredibly sexy satin pajamas. It was a different color every night and let's just say I'm anxiously waiting until she wears the deep red. But she pulled out a black. Eh, good enough.

She walked to me and showed her back. Merry Christmas, Jane. I pulled her hair away and located the zipper. The expanse of milky white skin looked so tempting that I just had to dust my hands on it.

'Mmm... Jane...'

I sucked in a breath. Fuck. Fuck! Maura just moaned. Do I need more proof than this? I picked the slider between my thumb and forefinger, dragging it down until it reached the bottom stop. The evil bottom stop that was conveniently placed above her tail bone. The fabric parted and more skin was revealed and I'm pretty sure I started shaking. 'T-there you go.' Maura's mood earlier evaporated and so did the bones on my body. I felt like silly putty. Before I completely turn into mush, I moved back to the bed.

'I was thinking about the two actresses who were kissing earlier.'

Maura did the next step of her, what I like to tease _rut-tine_ , and went to the bathroom. What a parting line, huh? She was thinking of the two women kissing. So far, she has a type, she's intrigued by two women kissing and she just moaned when I touched her. What was I waiting for you ask? A hallelujah chorus. No but seriously, like I said, this is our lives. It's not a badly written novel or a romantic comedy movie. I want to be so sure that I have no room for error. It still feels like I'm defusing a bomb and I don't want it to all blow up on my face. Maura has been sending me mixed signals all of our friendship, whether I admit to getting them or not. Those signals are pretty clear now but I still don't want to lose our friendship over an assumption. Unless Maura flat out tells me that she loves me, I'm not going to take that gamble. It's unfair that I'm leaving this all to Maura but I'm going to be dropping clues as well, trust me.

She came out of the bathroom a couple moments later and my mouth dropped to the floor. The pajama she was wearing looked a lot different than what I had in mind. It was a baby doll night gown that ended at the top of her thighs. For sleepwear, it was a little snug on her body and was wrapped like second skin on her breasts.

Her breasts, _god_. I could clearly see her nipples and it's not even that cold. I only realized that I was looking at her longer than acceptable when she said something. 'Jane?'

I shook my head. 'You look...' My throat scraped so I swallowed. 'Wow, Maura... you look...you look, hot.' I was feeling hot as well. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, taste her. I gripped the edge of the mattress and bit my lip to stop anything more incriminating to come out.

To, I don't know, torture me, Maura tilted her head to the side like a good old tease before walking up to me. 'Thank you, Jane.' She got on the bed and when I looked back, she patted the empty side next to her. I took off my shoes and got beside her. Good thing, I don't have some ridiculous routine to follow. I don't even change out of my day clothes. How I'm able to sleep my lazy self next to hers, I'll never know. 'I know there wasn't any romantic notion behind their kiss but it was still entertaining to watch, huh?'

'Yes... It was...' I keep looking at her breasts! I need to control myself.

'Did you find it entertaining to watch, Jane?'

I looked at the ceiling instead. 'It was... really good.' Only she can get to be a bumbling idiot.

Maura inched closer and got into a position of cuddling. 'Really good? So you liked watching it?' Fuck, now she's turning the table on me. We're playing cat and mouse on the down low. I heard one of the kids say that today. Just kiss me already, for crying out loud. 'I did. It was hot.' She buried her face on my neck and kissed my jaw. I wrapped my arms around her body and enjoyed the feel of her silky skin. Clues, I should be dropping clues. I took a deep breath and said, 'I also think it's beautiful. Two women kissing are beautiful.' Whew.

'It definitely is, Jane. It definitely is.'

Silence followed after that. My eyes were fixed on the ceiling and I was close to counting all the moldings. More silence and I frowned. That's it? That was my great first step? What a bust. I sighed and turned to face Maura, mainly to see if she was asleep. Green eyes looked back at me, however.

'Have you ever wondered what's it like to be with a woman, Jane?'

Suddenly, the world stopped turning.

Did she really just ask me that?

My first reaction, since it was involuntary, was to blink back at her. Then my mouth dropped open again. I seem to be doing that a lot. She chuckled at me and that's when I remembered that a human was supposed to breathe.

'Well, that answers my question.' Her hand went to my arm. She ran it down the length of it before bringing it back up to my shoulder. One finger traced my jaw and bopped my nose. For good measure, I guess, she kissed my jaw again.

'I... I haven't been but...'

'But what?'

After playing with my collarbone, she placed her palm on the small of my back and pushed us closer together. I could feel everything. I could feel her chest coming up and down, I could feel her legs' minute movements against mine and although not tangible, I could feel how her eyes mapped my entire face and stayed on my lips. I was overwhelmed. 'Maur...?'

It was becoming to be a trend that night and Maura kissed my jaw _again_. Again and again. I counted five kisses before my hand went to her waist and squeezed. The action scared me. I'm about to do something and I don't want to overstep and regret it. I quite literally jumped away from her.

'Jane?'

I was out of bed and standing, looking at the hurt expression of my best friend. My carefully crafted plan of how I was going to get confirmation on how she feels crumbled. She had too much power over me. I was a push away from kissing her and I just couldn't stand being that close to her anymore and not being able to do something about it.

'Jane, are you okay?'

'Maura, what are you doing?'

Maura sat on the bed. 'What.. am I doing?'

'You were kissing... I-uh' I started pacing. I wanted to collect my thoughts but they were all over the place and I didn't have enough time to reflect on everything. Out with it, Jane Rizzoli. 'Are you flirting with me, Maura? You've been kissing me and touching me and I know you're just affectionate. I don't want to make anything sexual but I've been feeling that something's different. You're my best friend, Maura and I don't want to lose you ever but if there's a poss-'

'You're uncomfortable with how I've been acting.'

She hugged herself. Fuck. 'I just want to know what you're doing Maura cause I... I feel something and I can't spend another night holding you in my arms thinking what if.' That was at least a redemption. As close as I can be to what I really wanted to say. The biggest clue I can drop. Now, I wait to see what happens. She can run off or she can... stand up from the bed and walk to me? Wait.

'What if... what?'

One last step was taken and we were as close as we were earlier. She was looking up at me and it was clear that her stare wasn't going away until I spilled my guts. Well, what have I got to lose, right? I'm fucking going all in. To think that I could've just done this in the first place instead of those stupid tests. 'What if she felt for me more than what a best friend should feel? What if she feels the same as me? What if she reciprocated my feelings?' I waited but there was no reaction, just the unnerving stare. So, she's squeezing it all out of me? Alright, I have something more to give. 'I didn't notice until recently but when I noticed, I couldn't not notice.'

She chuckled slightly. I was all kinds of eloquent at the moment.

I continued. 'When you would hold my hand, or would hug me, kiss me. It's different. There's a good chance this is all in my head but I'm sure of how I feel about you. I've been trying to read you but it got to be too much, Maur. I have feelings for you and being _this_ close to you, it's hard not to react and I- I don't know if you like me or you're just suddenly flirty but I don't want to lose you, Maur. I can get over this. We can pretend I never said this and move on.'

There. I said it. The thing I was so afraid of. The thing I said I wouldn't say unless Maura says something. Everything. All out in the open. Now, we wait.

Maura sighed. Fuck. I did get this all wrong.

'I wish you wouldn't.'

'Why?'

Maura smiled. 'Because I feel the same, Jane.'

Wait... what?

Did Maura Isles just say that she feels the same? She has... she has feelings for me?

Oh my god.

 _Oh my god._

OH MY GOD.

'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Jane but really I couldn't help myself.' She snaked her arms around my neck and our bodies softly collided. I was still frozen solid from her declaration but she seemed okay with me not hugging back. 'Haven't you noticed that I'm not dating anyone? I purposely stopped dating because I realized that you're all I want Jane. I've wanted you for so, _so_ long.' Maura kissed my nose before looking deep into my eyes and reaffirming what she just said.

I have thawed out a bit but I was still trying to grasp what just happened. Maura looked like she understood and tried to coax me from my state by kissing my face. Cheeks, eyes, nose, chin. She kissed me closed to the lips and kept it there for a good five seconds.

I swallowed when she pulled back and found some of my voice. 'Maur, why didn't you just tell me? I've been driving myself crazy thinking of what this all meant.'

'I have been, Jane. For weeks now. I practically asked you to move in. Apparently, I should've went and had sex with you instead.'

I chuckled nervously. The idea of having sex with Maura was too much for me right now. Feelings returned to my arms and I laid them on her back. 'I'm an idiot, Maur. You know that. You're the genius.'

The idea that Maura feels something for me finally settled and I pulled her to me. Now, I can enjoy everything. Maura pressed up against me felt so good, it wouldn't surprise me if I saw my nipples poking out when I look down. My hands dropped down to her ass and I gave it a good squeeze. She gasped and staggered toward me. 'Jane...'

'I'm sorry, Maur. You in those tight skirts? I've always wanted to do that.'

'I'm not complaining, Jane. Just as you have, I always imagined you touching me...' She tiptoed to whisper directly to my ear. '...however you want.'

'Fuck.'

She pulled back. 'Now that we've established that we both have feelings for each other, can you do me one favor?'

She could ask for my kidney and I would give one willingly. 'Anything.'

'Kiss me. I've been waiting so for long, Jane. Please.'

I didn't need much convincing. I pushed back some of the hair that was curtaining her face and looked down at the green eyes. Green eyes that have beguiled me ever since the first time I saw them. She was looking at me with the same intensity and that made me happy. All the stress of tonight plus my slight panic attack earlier was worth it. I'm going to be with the girl of my dreams. I leaned forward, closing the gap and stopped when there was half an inch of distance.

'You're not going to make me beg, are you?'

'No. I just wanted to say something.'

'Oh?'

I took a deep breath. Partly to ward off the nerves, partly to prepare my lungs for the intense kissing that's going to happen. I don't want to count chickens but I'm pretty sure that's what's in store for me. This it it. My life with her begins. 'I love you, Maura Isles.' Then, I finally kissed her.

It was magic.

Fireworks.

Foot pop.

Toe curling.

Everything I ever imagined a first kiss to be.

It was more than the physical. It made me feel like I finally found something that was missing from my life. Maura Isles was more than just a best friend to me. She was the love of my life. She can put a smile on my face by just being her. She knows just how to cheer me up when I've had a bad day. She's the first person that comes to mind when I'm happy. She's the person I can see growing old with me.

Maura Isles was everything.

That's when I decided that this is the life for me and I'm now that I have it, I'm going to fight like hell to keep it.

I felt Maura squeeze me tighter before parting. Not to be overly dramatic or anything but her eyes were twinkling and I'm pretty sure mine are too. 'I love you too, Jane.'

She kissed me again and now, she was quick to introduce her tongue. I joined in, obviously, and enjoyed the minty flavor of her mouth as I twisted and bended my tongue against hers. I could tell she was getting the upper hand and it surprised me and excited me at the same time. Her hands went up my body and into my arms, she was pulling me even closer even though we didn't have any space left between us. I moved my leg forward and it slid in between hers, making her moan.

'Mmm... Jane... kiss me...'

And I did. As much as I wanted to. My tongue was deep inside her mouth when I felt her hands on my breasts. She rounded it first with her palm, testing it out before squeezing hard, making my eyes pop open slightly. 'Maur...' I kissed her again, really I wasn't planning on stopping. Her hand continued to knead my left breast as I continued to kiss her. Her other hand stayed on my shoulder and anchored herself. For some delicious, precious minutes, we just kissed. Intense tongue meshing, lip lock. Maura, at one point, bit my tongue and my hips shot to hers. She groaned when my leg slid completely between hers.

Maura yanked her head back. 'Jane...' Her hips started to pump against my leg.

Holy. Shit.

She abandoned my breast to prop herself upright. Maura looked at me dead in the eyes as her hips gained movement. 'Too bad you're wearing pants, Jane. I'm not wearing any underwear.'

Fuck. Me.

She continued moving against my leg and with the quickening pace came the bucking force. It took everything in me to keep standing. With Maura fucking herself on my body and the feelings this was getting out of me, I struggled to keep vertical. Plus, Maura's face was so sexy and full of lust. Now, I understand the iris thing. Her eyes were a darker shade of green. Huh. Suddenly, science was interesting.

'That's it, Jane... That's it... You feel so good, baby...'

'Maura, fuck...' The dirty talk, I did _not_ expect. She was always so articulate and polite. I never would've thought she'd have a dirty mouth. 'Maura...' I was able to give a couple more moments before I felt like I was really going to give out. 'Maura, I can't... keep standing...'

Maura nodded. 'I'm so close...' She slow down enough to step back and another.

I followed her lead and we got to the bed. She pulled me by the shirt and threw me on the mattress. 'Maura, Jesus! Gentle!' I just said that but it was super hot being man handled by meek, little Maura. I dragged myself to the middle and watched as Maura stood at the foot of the bed. She was a vision. Her hair was clearly styled in the i-just-got-fucked style, her breasts were heaving up and down and her sinful baby doll was hiked up to her hips. What I really wanted to see was hidden from view but I confirmed that she really wasn't wearing any underwear. 'Maura, you're so beautiful.'

'Am I? What if I took this off?' She capped her question with actually taking off the scrap of silk and I saw her perfect body. I didn't even know where to look first. Her yoga toned abs? Her glistening pink pussy? Or the most perfect breasts you will ever see? While contemplating, she climbed on top of me and sat on my hips. Her legs parting revealed more and I salivated. She was so wet and I wanted to taste her. 'Use your words, Jane.' She goaded.

'I don't... fuck, Maura. You're as perfect as one can get.' That was pretty good considering my brain has turned into soup.

She came down and kissed me briefly on the lips. 'We'll go on dates, we'll watch all the movies you want and all the documentaries I want, we'll watch a performance of your sports team, we'll do all that. I know this is quite fast but I don't care. I need you to make love to me, Jane. I've waited so long. Make me yours, make me come.' Then Maura kissed me, harder the second go. I felt her tongue against mine and this time, it was an equal give and take. She branded every corner of my mouth and I did the same. When she pushed her tongue towards the top of my mouth, I did the same. When she bit my lip just enough for it to hurt and feel good, _I did the same_.

I went on answering by playing with her body. I went back to the ass that haunted me every single day. grabbing a good amount and squeezing until my fingers indented the soft flesh. She's going to have marks and I hope Maura doesn't hold me accountable.

'I love your hands on me, Jane. Ungh...'

I appreciated this with the other on her breasts. Maura's breasts really were perfect. They were perky, flawless and topped with delicious light brown nipples. Since she was on top, it felt heavier and fuller on my hand as I played with it. I circled her nipple with my thumb, pinched them and tugged them. Every move I made was replied with Maura's hips moving against me. She was a little higher so my leg was out of the question. The hand on her ass slid forward and I tried something that I never thought I'd do in my entire life, I cupped her wet pussy.

'Oh my g...' Maura balanced herself on her elbows. 'Jane, touch me.'

I had no idea how to do this. I have never been with a woman other than myself. But as I felt just how wet Maura was, I ignored those fears. Since Maura was on top, if I wasn't doing something right, I'm banking on her to call me out on it. I remembered what I like doing to myself and started there. I swiped two fingers back and forth her drenched slit, just pushing in enough but not completely entering her. She shuddered. 'Do you like that?'

'Yes! Just like that...' I saw her bit her lip, dined on it before I went on with it. I pulled my fingers up to her clit and circled the nub, pressing it on alternatively. 'Oh, baby, just like that...' Her eyes were close but I didn't need to see her eyes get darker to know that I was doing something right. Her legs were vibrating slightly now and from my own experience with my hands, that was a good sign. I haven't stopped playing with breasts also so I imagine that this was really good for her now. Not to pat my own back or anything. She started moving with my hands to get the full effect. 'Jane, Jane, Jane...inside...'

And I did. I used one finger first and sheathed it inside Maura. She was so soft, so silky, every single part of her was perfect. She was also so wet that I was able to make the fingers two without meeting any resistance. When fully in, she came up and threw her head back.

'Jane...' It was obvious she was getting used to the intrusion and when she adapted, Maura started to move. Minute movements at first, barely a wave but she quickly rapid fired and in under a minute, she was riding my fingers like her life depended on it. Her hands on my abs, she kept stare with me as she bobbed up and down. 'Fuck me, Jane... That's it, fuck me... I'm yours, take me... Fuck me...'

I was mesmerized at the scene on top of me and I was barely keeping in rhythm. I tried to though, as hard as I can. Maura commanded me to take her and I will do just that. She didn't need it but I still put on hand on her hip to guide her. She appreciated that with a low moan. 'Maura...fuck...'

'Yes... fuck me...'

I gathered all the strength I have in me and thundered my fingers into her. My mind was pretty much blank with just the order of... fucking her. Her moans got sharper and higher as we met each other's efforts.

She grabbed her own breasts and pulled on her nipples hard. Damn, that was hot. Her body started to concave and her breathing was coming a lot harder. 'Jane... baby... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna-! Jane!'

I felt her clamp down on my fingers, _strongly_. It was so strong that it was practically a vice grip. I watched from below as she orgasmed. Her body jerked and twitched, her mouth hang open and her grip on her breast will probably leave marks as well. She looked so gorgeous and insanely hot at the same time. It was a vision I would never forget my entire life.

When her moans started to come a lot softer, I knew it was time to start move inside her again and ease her off the feeling. Maura twitched and hissed. Her hands went to mine to stop it. 'Babe, are you okay?'

She huffed out an exhale. 'Sensitive.' That was all she said before she hopped off my lap and collapsed on my side. 'God, Jane, that was so good...'

I turned to her and watched the sweat soaked skin. 'Yeah?' I was going to go again when I noticed that my hands were extremely wet. I looked down and saw that my pants and shirt were wet as well. 'Maura, babe, not that it's a bad thing but... you squirted on me.'

Maura's eyes snapped open. 'What?' I showed her my hand and she spotted my attire on her own. 'I have never done that.'

The fact excited me. 'Never?'

She gave me a salacious smile. 'With the right person, I can, apparently. Give me your hand.'

She was going to lick it off. No way in hell. I worked for this. I snatched my hand back and quickly popped my fingers inside before she could. The flavor of Maura's essence exploded in my mouth and I just had to moan. It was sweet. I never thought it could taste like that. When I tasted mine, it tasted like nickels. I didn't let the precious nectar go to waste and slurped down every single drop. When it was clean enough to pass inspection, I opened my eyes and saw Maura looking at me hungrily.

'Watching you suck your own fingers was arousing, Jane.'

I raised my eyebrow. 'Yeah?'

'Yes, very much. Can we have a go at this again?'

'Fuck, yes. I'm on top this time.'

She smirked. 'Of course... but you need to get naked first.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _70 follows, jebus, that's a lot. Thanks, mates. Thank you to all the reviews too. They make me write faster. ;)_

 _About this story, this is the after hours, if you will. Usually, I stop at them getting together but now, I'll show everything. First date, first fight, first blue balls (yes). Coming out and dealing with their new relationship will be tackled too. There you go, now you're spoiled. Hope you enjoy :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- _"Jane, would you use it on me tonight?"_

* * *

I opened the door and showed Maura in, like any valiant knight. Or probably a door man. Maura winked at me before she came in and dropped her bag on the center island in the kitchen. I stayed at the foyer and watched her ass wiggle in her tight skirt. I requested her to wear that particular skirt because I love the way it looks on her. It wasn't obscene or anything, I don't want her to attract attention the wrong way. It just looked really, really nice. 'You look lovely, Maura.'

'You're so sweet, Jane.' She asked me to come to her by crooking a finger.

I trapped the good doctor on the counter with two hands and flattened my body against hers. 'I'm so lucky that I get to be with you.' I kissed her firmly and I felt hands on my shoulders. 'You're...' Kiss. '...so...' Kiss, '...beautiful.' Kiss. I could kiss her all day and not get tired. She even started wearing those edible, organic, fru fru lipsticks because I often lick them all off anyway. I don't wear any but I made the effort to exfoliate my lips to keep them pretty soft.

Yes. That's a sound of a whip you hear. I am. Maura Isles has me so whipped and I don't care. I love her so much.

It's only been days since we got together but life was already so much better. Pretty much nothing's changed. We were still as close as ever, we act how we've been at our jobs then we go home. The one, _huge_ , difference though is sex. Tons and tons of sex. Maura was insatiable. She was respectful when we were outside of the house but as soon as we close the door to our bedroom, she was ripping my clothes off immediately. It was apparent that she's had lessons in lesbian sex because I have never had more orgasms than I do with her. The record was eight in one night and after the last, I promptly passed out.

Her fingers. Her mouth. Her tongue.

My god.

The same tongue that has made me come more times than humanly possible worked its way inside my mouth. She was eager tonight as she coaxed mine out of my mouth to play with her. Then we dueled. I gave it a good fight but Maura was hungier so I yielded and took a back seat. At this, she turned both of us so I was trapped in the counter. She was still wearing heels that put us at the same height so it was a little easier for her to do that. Once Maura's balance was righted, she grabbed my nape and licked my mouth. She continued licking to my cheek until she got to my ear. She licked the ridges and bit my earlobe, successfully getting me to ruin my panties. I shuddered at the thought because again? It's happened like five times already.

'I'm already wet, Maur. How do you do that so fast?' She was now kissing, no, _biting_ my neck.

'I know how the human body works?' Maura feigned innocence. I love that act, she always looks so cute. I gave it my own and grabbed her ass so our hips pushed together. I parted her legs and slid in mine, which she moaned at. See, I can make her wet just as well. 'Jane... we need to... take this to the bedroom...'

'I love how you can't get enough of me.' Maura yelped as I scooped her up wedding night style and had her in my arms snugly in a flash.

'Oh my, Detective...' She wiggled out of her shoes and they dropped with a loud thud against the floor. 'Now, I'm wet.'

I started to bring us both up to the room but hearing that almost toppled us both over. 'You love it when I go all cave man on you, don't you?'

'God, I do...' And she looked like it. Maura was so flushed and was biting her lip so hard, I was afraid she was going to cut it open. 'I love how strong you are, Jane. Your arm muscles...' She touched them to prove her point. 'I almost don't want you to wear a shirt with sleeves.'

'Really? Tell me more...' We got to the second floor and said arms were already shaking. Maura was as light as a feather but I was also so turned on seeing her turned on. Seeing just how much I can affect her was enough to get me going.

'I love your abdominal muscles, Jane. I love your legs and I love your ass.' I reached the bedroom, thank god, and backed into the door to open it. 'I love your breasts the most.'

Oh Maura, if you only knew how much I love your breasts. I laid her down on the bed and watched as she looked up at me in awe. This could easily be our wedding night. It could be that she was already Maura Rizzoli-Isles. Or Isles-Rizzoli. We could even go the Brangelina route and do... Rizzles? Yeah, that sounded good. It was too soon to even think about that but I do want to marry her someday. I want to solidify our relationship and start a family with her. I want everything.

I took off my shoes and pants before I got in the bed and laid on top of her, right between her opened legs. How thoughtful of her, right? 'I love you so much, Maura.'

'I love you too, Jane.'

I started kissing her neck. Maura loved that. It always gets her in the mood. She titled her head up, giving me way and I rewarded her with well placed kisses and bites. I knew her pleasure points by now and it was as easy as pushing a button. Maura had to show some to me that I never would've thought would be erotic like her collarbone. I sucked on the skin right above the clavicle, she taught me that word, and enjoyed how her fingers dug into my back. Her legs hooked into mine and I grinned. I knew this move too well.

'Jane... Mmmm...' She lifted my shirt and the nails now dented my skin.

I moved down to her cleavage and sucked on the smooth skin. She was still clothed but thankfully it was a silk button up shirt. I nuzzled my head between her twins and started kissing and biting what I can.

'Jane... God, Jane... That's so good...' Her hips bumped into mine. I grounded back and she gasped. 'Oh god, open my drawer...'

I stopped mid kiss. What did she say? Was that nerd dirty talk? 'What was that, Maur?'

'I want to be fucked tonight, Jane.'

'On our way, sweet heart. Let me just warm you up first.' She pushed me off. Okay, what the hell. 'I bought us something, Jane. I was sort of wishing you would use it on me tonight.'

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to wrap my brain around what she said. I think I know what this is but I had to confirm. 'What... do you want me to use on you?'

'I'm somewhat weak at the moment, Jane. Can you please get it from the drawer?'

Fine. I stood up and went to her damn drawer. Suddenly, my hands were shaking. I had this crazy idea that Maura was pranking me and that something from the drawer was going to pop up and scare the shit out of me. No. Maura would be itching and red in the neck right now if she did that. Plus, she was really turned on. Finally, I pulled the drawer open and saw what I feared it would be. A strap on with a seven inch thick dildo attached to it.

I took a deep breath. I knew it was going to come up down the line but I didn't imagine it to be this close. It's not that I was afraid to use them, I'm more than okay with the act but this brings up some insecurities of mine. One being, I don't have this particular body part. I quite literally cannot have it and as much as I love her, I don't think I'd go attaching a dick to my body. If I was being honest with myself, they've always sort of grossed me out. Especially balls. Thank god this toy didn't come with those.

Am I being irrational? Probably.

'Jane?' Maura saw my reaction and got out of the bed. I was still a little dazed so she turned my head to hers. 'Baby, are you okay?'

'Do you...' I inhaled. 'Do I need to have that to... get you there?'

'Jane, it was just a suggestion. We don't have to if you're uncomfortable.'

'No, I mean, I can. I just... I just thought...'

She kissed me. 'You're more than enough to me, Jane Rizzoli. You make me so happy. I'm sorry I even brought it up. You're all I need I swear.' She kissed me again and what do you know, that's what I needed to abolish my fears. I am an idiot sometimes and I'm glad I have Maura with me to help me see things clearly. She keeps me leveled. 'Just you. I promise. I shouldn't-'

'No, it's me and my stupid insecurities. It's fine. I'll do whatever you want me to. Get naked.'

Maura looked skeptical. She kept the hands on my face and kissed me again. 'Are you sure?'

She couldn't even contain her excitement over this. Who am I to deny this wonderful woman anything? 'Yes, Maura. I love you so much, I'll do anything for you. Now, get naked. I need to figure this out in the bathroom, is that okay?'

'Of course. Do you want me on my knees?'

Jesus Christ, this woman. I had to swallow because my mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara desert. 'Just.. get naked, Maura. I love you.' This time, I kissed her before I departed to the bathroom. I leaned back on the door and sighed. You can do this, Jane Rizzoli. You've dealt with far too much harder stuff, a strap on is cake. I held it up with both hands and checked it out. It looked an underwear/a gun holster. Well, I'm familiar with those. This will be easy. I got completely naked and I put it on.

Woah.

There's something in there for me too? Nice. I found the switch and turned it on. The vibration jerked me from my stance and I braced myself on the wall. That was intense. I don't think-Oh. Then I found a dimmer, kind of, and I turned it to the lowest setting. This was much more enjoyable. My twitching got to a manageable level and I started to enjoy the feeling. Oh yeah, this could work. I turned it off for the time being and faced the mirror. I looked ridiculous but knowing Maura, she'd probably think I look hot. My hair has almost flattened from the day I had so I pushed them up and shook them out. When I got to the brink of lioness, I went out of the bathroom.

'Oh Jane...' She spotted me immediately. Maura was, as I requested, stark naked and waiting. She was on her side and I could see her nipples were already rock solid. 'Baby, come here already.'

'Oh you like this?' I pointed to the fake penis.

'No, I love _you_. Come here.'

She laid back down and patted the space next to her. I walked to the bed slowly, mainly to stop my fake dick from swinging side to side. It was really weird but I pushed through. On the foot of the bed, Maura wore a coquettish look on her face. I grinned at this. I was about to climb when she folded her legs by the knees. She then parted her legs and gave me a good view of just how turned on she was.

She was _dripping_ wet.

Okay, I don't care whatever she makes me wear if I can get that every time. I got on the bed quickly.

'I love you so much...' I said before I started kissing her legs. I kissed a line upwards and to her knee. Then I moved back down and did the same thing to the other one.

I was already biting her thighs when she spoke. 'Jane, hurry up, I'm close...'

'I will get there, Maur. Just relax.' I spied her hands twist on the sheets and I shamelessly took pleasure in drawing it out. I went back to kissing her legs. When I got enough of it, I hovered over her pussy and waited for our eyes to connect. I wanted her to see what I was about to do.

When our gaze connected, she moaned a plea. 'Please, Jane... I need you.'

'Since you asked so nicely...' I sunk my mouth on the top of her pussy and enjoyed her flavor. Without fail, she was sweet. I actually asked how to make that happen and she told me it's all about food choices. I'd have to try that out soon. The sweetness was rich on my mouth and on my tongue as I started licking and lapping at her clit. It was protruding softly from a hood of flesh that I didn't have to draw it out. I curled my tongue and licked her just how she wanted, in varying strokes. Maura likes it when I keep her on her toes. I felt her hand on my hair eventually to keep me on there and guide me to go faster.

'Jane... like-ungh... just like...'

She pushed her hips up to my mouth and started moving. Nu uh. She's not coming just yet. I held her hips down and I heard a whimper.

'Jane! I'm so wet... please.'

I came up for a bit. 'Maur, patience.'

Her answer was to wrap her fingers tighter in my hair and pushed me to her pussy again. Sneaky Maura even positioned me a little lower. I gave a little bit and finally entered her with my tongue. I pushed as far as I can go and dragged my tongue upwards, until I reached her clit. After that, I thrusted into her as hard as I can. I was pretty much a novice at this but I was getting better. It also didn't hurt my confidence that Maura's legs were shaking and that her back was arched as high as it could go. I can already hear her now familiar high pitched moans.

'Jane... now... please... Jane...'

I drew it out even more. Her pleas sounded like a challenge to me. My thumb made contact with her clit and she surged from the bed. This kind of worried me that she would come prematurely so I reminded her. 'You're not going to come unless I tell you to, clear?'

'But-!'

'No buts, baby. I just want to make it so good for you.'

'Jane, it is...'

'I'm almost there, Maura.'

She probably braced herself for more of my mouth but I changed course. I came up and pushed the dildo in half way. Her eyes sprung open and she sharply screamed my name. 'Jane!' She panted and squeezed her breast, trying to get a grip on things.

This was so good. I smirked. The strap on was surprisingly comfortable and the dildo didn't feel foreign at all. I could wield all the control and I used it to my advantage. I propped myself up on my two elbows before I slowly buried the dildo deeper into Maura. Her legs fell wide open and accepted my completely. She was really wet but being that it was really thick as well, it was met with some resistance. I did it very gently and let her get used to the intrusion. I was almost all the way in when I moved to pull back. The stretch and the sudden sucking motion against her tight pussy pushed Maura to the brink.

'Jane- I'm...' She clutched onto my arms. 'I'm close... Just...'

I can't stretch it out more. I want seconds. I don't want Maura passing out on me. With that, I established a rhythm. I was gentle at first, almost treating her as if she were made of glass. When met with less resistance, I bucked forward and went a little faster. Soon enough, I got the hang of having a penis pretty quickly and I pounded _hard_.

'Oh, baby, I'm gonna come... I'm-' Maura's legs were getting in the way so she lifted them and contorted into a pretzel by holding them close to her torso.

That made me lose my composure. Maura was laid bare, in all meaning of the word, underneath me. I think I need a moment.

'Jane, don't stop! I want to come!'

Turns out, I didn't have time for that and got back to work. Rich sounds of slapping flesh permeated the air and I let myself get lost in the feeling. The vibrator wasn't on but just the force of it was enough to stimulate my clit. Plus there's the fact that Maura legs were up in the air and I was fucking her with a dildo. Yes that. The lower part of my abdomen started coiling and I predicted that I might even come with her. It was a nice thought.

I was going through what I hoped to be the last round when I heard my phone ring.

Fuck, I can't get distracted.

I tuned out the sound and focused. Then I heard it again and I recognized that it was the office. I was on call. Right. Fuck.

Focus, Jane, focus. Maura's close.

I really tried to but with the ringing came the thoughts of a dead body and I got a little short with my pace. My strokes were suddenly uncoordinated and it started to pain me to keep up. Why the hell isn't Maura coming yet? I gave it a couple more gos but I just couldn't. My arousal died out so fast at the thought of my job. I know knew what boner killer meant. I slowed down. 'I can't, Maura. It's work. I'm sorry.'

'What?!' She gripped my arms to keep me in place. 'Jane?!'

'My phone is ringing, Maur. It's work.' I came to a complete halt.

'I held on for a long time and you're not going to make me come?!'

She pushed me away from her. It caught me by surprise so I staggered back and landed on the floor. My back landed on my phone and it felt like I was punched in the spine. 'Oh.. fuck, that hurt.' I looked pathetic. I was on the floor with a probable broken back, the dildo still attached to me and slightly swinging. My groin was hurting as well because I didn't get to release. Shit. If this is what I'm feeling, I can't imagine how Maura's hurting right now. I lifted my head just in time for the door of her bathroom to swing close, so hard it almost rattled off the hinges.

Goddamnit.

The phone rang for the third time and I pulled it out of my back. 'What?!'

[x]

It was too quiet and I hated like it.

We were driving to the scene of the crime and Maura was looking at everywhere else but my direction. She was called in after and was obviously not happy about it. Clearly, Maura wanted to drive alone but that would've left me home so she let me drive instead. In spite of what happened earlier, Maura looked incredible. Her dress was impeccable, her make up was like professionally put on and her hair was in a french twist. Who does that at 10 PM?

I tried to talk to Maura and apologize but she wasn't hearing any of it. She raised her hands and told me 'Not now, Jane' and I thought it better to not poke the dragon even more. I only fixed my clothing since I wasn't in any mood to change. Maura took longer, obviously, and usually I would give her shit about it but I kept quiet. I kept the quiet and so did Maura.

The dispatch officer who I yelled at gave us the address and we were a few blocks from getting there. I would glanced at Maura while keeping my attention on the road. She looked a hybrid of pissed off, sad and over it all at the same time. After a very long interlude, I couldn't take it anymore. 'Maura, please talk to me.'

Maura sighed. 'Jane, I need to focus on my job. Please don't distract me.'

'We're not even there yet.' I pouted.

'Please.'

'We can go again once we come home. I'm so sorry.'

She crossed her arms. 'Jane, I just need you to be quiet for a bit. Can you do that for me?'

'Fine.'

I stopped trying and continued to drive. An officer flagged our car and I parked to our reserved spot. I quickly spotted Frost and he was in the middle of the whole scene. The yellow tape and the flashing lights weirdly put me at ease. This, I knew. Treading Maura's waters, I'm not sure yet. I got out and didn't even attempt to open the car door for her. I don't think she would appreciate it now. Frost spotted me as well and waved me closer.

'Hey.'

'Hey.' A dead body was slumped against some garbage bags and garbage cans. I crouched down and saw the marks on the pavement and the scuffed heel of her shoes. 'She was dragged here.'

'Oh, that's all been photographed and inventoried.'

I checked the wallet and read the name on the first ID I could find. 'Gaynor-Randle. 32.' Then I checked for valuables. 'ATM, $100. Scratch robbery. Did you find what was used to beat her?'

Frost was near more garbage, looking for the murder weapon. 'Not yet.'

I stood up and checked the place from above. Maura opened the coat and it revealed nice set of clothes. Maura would know how much and where it was from for sure. Not that it helped. Well, sometimes. I saw some markings on her legs and at once knew what it meant.

'Reddish brown stains on the inner thighs and external genetalia.'

'So, she was sexually assaulted.'

'Let me determine that back in the lab, Detective Rizzoli.'

I rolled my eyes and focused on Maura's next find. A ring on her finger. 'She was married.' The arm was lifted and I saw something else. Something a little unusual but maybe she was a doctor. 'Pager's totaled.'

'It's not a pager. It's a glucose-management system. Insulin pump. She was diabetic.' Maura untucked the victim's hand and examined her fingers. 'Yep. Needle sticks. She probably had to check her glucose level about 5 to 10 times a day. Maybe this...' She picked up a small notebook and opened it. 'Yeah, she kept careful records. Her last glucose-level reading was over 400.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'It's extremely high.'

Okay... but I still didn't know what that meant. 'Is that good or bad?'

'Bad. She wasn't getting any insulin. She probably had slurred speech, trouble walking.'

'That explains why there are no defensive wounds. She couldn't fight back.' I zoomed passed the blood and detected a pattern. 'Murder weapon has a rectangular edge on it.'

'I can't confirm that.'

I ignored Maura and turned to Frost. 'Hey, Frost, we're looking for a two by fou-' He raised the exact thing I was looking for and I smirked. 'Frost, we're looking for an idiot.'

He handed me the murder weapon. 'That your way of saying you want to talk to the husband?'

'What's it say about relationships that the husband or the boyfriend's our first suspect?'

'Are you getting ready for an "I hate men" speech?'

'I like men just-' Maura looked to me with one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised. She was sending me a message and I received it clearly. You're on fucking thin ice, Jane Rizzoli. Don't piss me off even more. 'I mean, I don't like men who kill.' Frost looked at me weird and I just gestured for him to move along. My eyes were moving all over the crime scene as I waited for Maura to find something else that pointed us to the direction of the killer.

Suddenly, I saw a small commotion of the side of the CSU techs. They were pushing a guy forward. The guy was pushing back and was not having a good time from the blush on his cheek. Someone from the back said, 'Have some balls man!' and pushed hard enough for him to leave their little bubble. He walked forward and stopped before... my girlfriend. My hands closed into fists. I turned away but I opened my ears to what's about to happen.

'Dr. Isles?'

'Yes?' Maura's voice sounded like the word came with a smile. Damn.

'I was... Well, I was... I'm sorry if this is terribly unprofessional but-'

Is he going to ask _my_ girlfriend out on a date? I tried to keep my composure as Frost talked to me about what the witnesses inside the club saw. I tried but I'm sorry dead body, I wasn't listening to a single thing my partner was saying. I needed to know what Maura was going to say. I hated to doubt her but this night was clear indication that I can't do everything she asks.

'Yes?'

'I was... I was wondering if you would... go out on a date with me?'

There was a lull. Maura was probably surprised that she was being asked out on a date in front of a dead body.

Frost snapped in my face. 'Hey, Jane!'

'What?' I asked a little angrier than intended.

'Woah, sorry. But we need to talk to the witnesses, come on.'

Maura still hasn't answered. As much as I wanted to wait for the answer, I had to do my job. With heavy steps, I walked past him and went to the shocked club goers.

It took longer than I expected. Everyone wanted to give their statement and I had to weed through those who were just excited to be interviewed. The only important information that I could gather was that the victim was a regular at the club. The rest was just drunk babbling. I got out of the ring two hours later and checked my phone for messages. One from my mom reminding me to buy Parmesan but nothing from Maura. No one's coming up to me to hand a car key so I'm probably walking home. That's fine. I needed some air anyway.

So, I started walking. It was a nice night. The stars were out and the wind was just chill enough to be comfortable. I hugged myself as I thought of Maura dating men again. We haven't talked about what she was or what we were. In fact, we haven't talked about anything at all. Too much sex was getting in the way. We just said we loved each other and that's it. Suddenly, it didn't feel like enough.

The whole thing was so petty. From me not wanting to put on a dildo, failing to make her come, being interrupted and overreacting. It was ridiculous. Is this really what relationships are? My relationships with men were pretty empty. Just sex and dates where they talk about themselves and how hot I was. This was real. I really loved Maura.

Maybe it's this hard. I wasn't under any notion that it was going to be easy. It took me so long to cough up my feelings after all. But this early? And over such things? It was so shallow, a baby could step over it. I guess this is the problem with being best friends before. You already know each other too well. No more putting on a show and pretending you're perfect from the get go. I just really hope this wasn't the end for us. I just want a do over. We were having such a nice time earlier.

I was near a corner when I heard a car coming. From the rumble of the engine, I could tell that it was driving slowly. This put me on alert and I started walking a little faster. Not that fast however to tip off the driver that he'd been made. I turned a corner and pulled out my gun. Back flat on the wall, safety off, I waited. Finally the nose of the car came out and I... dropped down my gun.

It was Maura's.

I turned the safety back on and at eased. The car turned and stopped in front of me. 'Maura, what are you doing following me?'

'Well, I waited for you in the parking lot but you walked past me. I wanted to see where you were going.'

She waited? Well, that's sweet. I leaned on her window. 'I'm going home.'

Maura tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and didn't look at me as she asked. 'Your home or... my home?'

'Your home, Maura.'

Now, she looked up. I can see that she wanted to smile but she was fighting it. 'Okay. Do you want to keep walking or... do you want to ride home with me?'

I waited a couple seconds before asking. 'Can I? Ride home with you?'

'Of course.'

'Thanks.' I rounded the car and got in my side. I was already safely in the car but she still wasn't driving. I watched as Maura do some breathing exercises and bite her lip intermittently. I don't know what to do first. I wanted to ask if she was still mad at me. I wanted to apologize again. I wanted to take her hand. I wanted to kiss her. Maura blinked in my direction and sighed. Okay, just say her name then go from there.

'Maur-'

'Jane-'

Well, what do you know. We both nervously chuckled.

'Jane, did you hear Alex as me out?'

My smile evaporated. Here we go. 'Yes, I did.'

'Is that why you didn't come to find me after you've finished with the witnesses?'

'I thought you guys left. So I walked home.'

Maura killed the engine and turned to me completely. 'Jane, I would never do that to you. I love you so much.' With grabby hands, she reached for me and pulled me in for a kiss. I was stunned so I just went with the flow and kissed her back. She gave me a hundred pecks, whispering that she loved me so much in between. She pulled back just enough to give me a final kiss on the nose. 'I love you so much, Jane. I'm sorry about tonight. I turned him down. I told him that I was in a committed relationship.'

That's so sweet-Wait, what? I panicked. 'You did?! Maura, did you tell him it's with me?'

'No, I didn't. I know you're not ready to come out yet. They asked me who, the gall of the other techs, really, but I didn't tell them. I love _you_ , Jane.' She rapid kissed me again before taking off her seat belt.

I heard the word relationship and I decided that was the best time to confirm what we are to each other. This might finally put me at ease and I won't be an insecure, jealous idiot all the time. Probably. I'll try really hard not to. 'So... are you girlfriend? We haven't really decided on what we are.' I said in the smallest voice possible.

A slow smile spread on Maura's face. 'Yes, Jane. We are together. I'm your girlfriend and you're mine.' After she said 'you're mine', Maura looked a little predatorial. 'You're my girlfriend, alright? If someone else asks you out, you are supposed to say no because... well, you're my girlfriend. Right, Jane?' Wow, jealous Maura is _hot_. Really hot. How can I see more of that without actually having to make her jealous?

'Yes, of course. I won't. I love you, Maura.'

That seemed to satisfy her. 'I love you too, Jane. Only you.'

'Only me? Even though I don't have a penis?' I teased.

Maura chuckled. 'If I'm going to be honest, Jane. I've never liked them.'

I gasped. 'Holy shit! Me too, Maur! I like... yours so much better. Yours is pretty and neat and... you taste so sweet.'

She wrapped her arms around my neck and leveled our faces. 'I do?' She whispered.

'Yes. I could eat you all night, babe.' For once, she didn't admonish my crassness when talking about her lady bits. She kissed me hard and pushed me back until my head landed softly on the glass.

'We just had our first fight, Jane... and over a delayed orgasm.'

I giggled. 'I know. I promise I won't ever do that again. The phone stays out of the bedroom from now on.'

'Good.' She grinned. 'Did you discover that little button, baby? It will make it so good for you as well.' Her body pressed into mine. Fuck, this felt great. Half of the weight was Maura's breasts.

'I did but honestly babe, you with your legs behind your ears is enough to make me come.'

Maura moaned. 'Well, good for you I'm very flexible.'

'I'm a little wet right now, Maura. I really don't know how you do it.'

'Do you want me to teach you...using visual aids? A demonstration, perhaps?' I nodded dumbly. 'Let's go then. This, what we're about to do, is called make up sex. Am I correct?'

Arousal sky rocketed throughout my entire body and I groaned. 'Yes, Maura, yes. God. Now, take me home woman. I need to come. You're not going to leave me hanging, are you?'

Maura went back to her seat and started the car. 'We'll see.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** \- _"Would you like to go on a date with me, Maura?"_

* * *

I took one final look in the mirror before decided that I looked great. I had to, I was going out on my first official date with my girlfriend. Needless to say, I was crapping my pants excited. Except, I wasn't wearing pants. I was wearing a tight black dress that was cut low around my cleavage. You know me, I never wear these kinds of things but I haven't forgotten Maura saying that she loves my arms and my breasts so I'm showing them off. It was a lot shorter than I was comfortable with, had to shave my legs and everything, but it was worth it. If you add the pointy heels, my legs looked a mile long.

Aside from what I was wearing, of course, I couldn't forget my hair. It has always been one of my pillars of my look. This night, I decided to do away with the lion mane. I went for a sexy wavy hair. Kinda like how the movie stars do it. How did I get this hair when I not even an ounce of girliness in my body? I hired someone to do it for me. Alexa, bless her heart, just left after battling with my hair for almost hours. She also did the light makeup that I wore. She suggested a smokey eye but I that sounded absolutely scary so I opted out. It took about a whole day and after all that effort, I was finally finished. I looked amazing and I'm not just saying that to make myself feel good about the 100 dollars I spent for the home service.

All these happened in my apartment because we wanted to be traditional for once. Maura wanted her own space and she suggested that I have mine as well. It was as if we were preparing for our wedding and it left a funny feeling in my stomach. One day, that will happen and I can't wait. I picked up my bag for the night, a tiny one clutch that barely fit my phone and was out the door.

We were having this date in a restaurant that cost me a pretty penny to book. I also had to ask a favor from a buddy that I got out of jail because I proved he was wrongly incarcerated. If I hadn't tapped that well, I would be waiting forever for a reservation. I may not be fancy like Maura but sometimes my job has its perks.

The restaurant wasn't on top of a hill. It was located in the heart of the city of Boston. Definitely public and people will surely see us. Does that mean I'm ready to come out? Sadly, no. It's only been a couple of weeks since we got together and I haven't even told anyone. Give us some credit, though, we have been talking about how to tell people and since every single tactic scared the shit out of us, we held back. That considering, it still didn't feel right to hide Maura for our very first date. She deserved everything and I'm going to give her everything. Plus, like I said, the restaurant was very hard to get into and was very expensive. No one I knew would be there on this particular night for sure.

I parked in her garage and picked up the bouquet of roses that I bought prior. This screamed date but I figured I could get away with it since my mother was with Tommy. I walked up to a much too familiar door and I stood on the step. Admittedly, I felt nervous. This was a long time coming and took hours of preparation. I just hope Maura liked what I have come up with.

I knocked and tried to shake off some nerves. This is just Maura. She already loves me. She gets excited at the thought of puppies. Yeah, she'll definitely appreciate what I've done.

…well, hopefully.

After a big exhale, I heard the latch unlock and the door opened.

I actually gasped when I saw her. I felt like the world stopped spinning. The background faded and my eyes only saw her. I swear, music came on and she suddenly had a halo surrounding her entire body. She looked...

Amazing.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Angelic.

 _Perfect._

Every single adjective I could think of was appropriate to the situation. I thought I was looking pretty good but compared to my girlfriend? I didn't even come close. I was blanking on what to say so I just chucked the flowers towards her and concentrated on not melting to the floor when she smiled at me.

'Thank you, Jane. This is really sweet.' I only nodded because that was the only thing I was capable of doing at the moment. I saw her check me out as well and the twinkle in her eye told me that I did well. It took a while for her to speak, probably from composing herself too or thinking of what to say. 'Jane... you look...' She smiled again before walking up to me and giving me the softest kiss on the lips. 'You look perfect.'

I blushed and felt like a teenager. 'You like it?' Her approval was everything. I did this all for her after all.

'I love it, Jane. You look so beautiful.' She quickly deposited the flowers on the table nearest her and took me in her arms. I hugged her back and enjoyed the scent of her expensive perfume. When she pulled back, Maura kissed me so hard, I was almost knocked down to the floor.

'Mmm!' I kissed her back as I righted my balance. My arms wrapped around her body and she did the same. Maura squeezed my neck, I'm guessing to both anchor herself and keep me in place. As if I was planning on going anywhere. You couldn't pry me off with a crowbar if you tried. I kissed her passionately but without being extremely raunchy, it was the first date after all. She whimpered when I pulled back and I found it so adorable. 'Maur, we should go. We don't want to be late.'

Her hold on me only tightened. 'Can I just have you for dinner?'

I laughed. 'Weren't you the one who said and I quote 'We shouldn't have sex on the first date, Jane. At least that, we can do traditionally.' hmm?'

'You just... you look so good, Jane. I'm going to have a hard time containing myself tonight.' Maura slapped my ass before she went to put the flowers in some water. She made quick work of this and we were out the door in a flash. I guided her to her seat and even reminded her to put on her seat belt. 'Where exactly are we going, honey?'

'Somewhere I think you'll like.' I drove out of the spot and smoothly navigated the streets of Boston. The drive wasn't that long since Maura already lived in the good part of the city. Had it been from my apartment, it would've been a while.

'Tell me more...'

'It's your kind of restaurant.'

Maura flashed me a confused look. 'I do not understand what that means, Jane.'

'Just be patient, Maur. Fifteen minutes and we're there.'

'So mysterious.' She teased.

'I asked for the date, remember? I run the show.' I turned and climbed to the highway. 'Now, sit back and relax. I really love that dress on you, by the way.' She was dressed in something very Maura but it was turned up a hundred percent. It was gray and very low cut while still being appropriate. The perfect balance between 'I'm a respectful woman' and 'I will ravish you in bed'. See? Very Maura. It hugged her curves like a second skin and I couldn't wait until I get to run my hands through them. I could also see a good amount of cleavage and I remembered just how beautiful those breasts looked bare. My face flushed and a wicked grin appeared on my face. I'm so goddamn lucky.

'You were just looking at my breasts, Jane.'

Oopsie. 'Can you blame me? They're fucking amazing.'

'Now, you know I don't like it when you swear but pertaining to my breasts, I find that I don't really mind.'

 _That_ was hot. 'That's why I love you so much, babe.'

'I love you, too.' Maura hummed before putting her hand on my thigh. 'I don't think I've even said just how much I appreciate your outfit, Jane. You hate heels and things that push your breasts together.' Very true. 'Your decolletage is so delicious that I just want to kiss and lick it until you beg me to lick something else.'

Her hand slid up my leg and I jerked. Good thing I had my hand in the proper position or we would've crashed. 'Maura! Not cool... and not first date behavior either.'

'And how would you know? You haven't been on a date with me, Jane.' She looked elsewhere but the hand got higher and I suddenly had trouble breathing. The hand was searching, for what I think we can all tell, and did not relent. I slowed down to the slowest speed legally allowable and kept a good distance from the car in front of us. 'Be careful. Now open your legs.'

I huffed. 'Maura, you are aware that we are both employed by the city of Boston and we should always be seen as upstanding citi-shitttt...' I almost weaved out of the lane when she forced my legs open and cupped my mound. For such a delicate flower, she was strong. The panties I was wearing were pushed aside and she dipped one finger inside me. That was it. I pulled over to the side as calmly as I could and without alerting anyone to what was happening. I would probably hide in my apartment forever if we got caught. 'Maura, I love you but there is a time and a place for this, babe. C'mon.' The finger went completely in and I slammed my head on the head rest. 'Maura! God...' She pulled them out then pushed back in. I gasped. 'Babe...

She entered me again and did it a couple times. The movements were sharp and forced, due to the lack of wetness but Maura made it work. She knew that I would be wet in no time. As my fingers dug in the car door handle, her hands slowly got coated. 'Someone's wet.'

Okay fine. We're doing this. I got to that point where I didn't care anymore and just leaned back and took it. If Maura can't keep it in her pants, so be it. I titled my head up the head rest and opened my legs further. 'Oh, Maura...'

She took her finger back and pushed my legs closed. 'Yes?'

What?!

The minx proudly held up her hand lightly coated in my wetness and winked. 'Appetizer.' Maura had the audacity to lick it clean.

'Seriously?!' I was a little angry and a whole lot turned on. 'Is this still payback for the dildo thing? Maura, I fucked you all night long until five in the morning! You couldn't even walk straight the next day!'

Maura chuckled. 'No, Jane. I was just really, _really_ hungry. Now, shall we go?'

Damn Maura and her need to turn me on at the most impractical times! I sighed. I swallowed my swirling emotions and got back on the road. My legs were wobbling but at least I can still distinguish the right pedal and the left. Walking later should be interesting.

'Drive, Jane. We're going to be late.'

'Alright already.' While I was trying to ignore the fact that my underwear was ruined _again_ , I thought of ways how to get back at Maura. Oh yeah, two can play that game. Ever since that night, this has been something we like to play. I like to call it sexual chicken. I think Maura saw it as just being plain cruel. I can be just as cruel. I slyly looked down on myself and got reminded of what I had in my corner. My long, long legs. Time to capitalize on that.

A couple buildings from the place, Maura finally figured out where we were going. 'Jane, are we going to eat at Petites Oreilles?'

I grinned proudly. 'Hell yes, baby.'

'But... but it's impossible to get a table there! How were able to get a reservation?'

'A buddy of mine works in the kitchen and I asked if he could do this for me.' I went to the paid parking across the street and parked. All while this was happening, Maura was still amazed at what I was able to do. I got out of the car, checked my balance first to see if I could walk since my girlfriend just finger blasted me and left me hanging. When I felt that I'd be able to without my knees giving out, I rounded the car and went to her side. I opened her door, being the gentlewoman that I am and held out my hand. 'Madame?'

'I still can't believe you got a table there.'

We started walking to the place and my hands itched to clasp hers. It was so unfair that I couldn't even hold my girlfriend's hand but I didn't dwell on the negative stuff. We're here and we're going to have a good goddamn dinner. Also, I have some wicked revenge plans and I was dying to do them. We went in and was greeted by the staff. Looks like my friend also informed them that I was coming. I understand them bending to his will. He was a pretty scary looking dude. But he was a sweetheart, obviously.

Maura kept near me. 'Jane, they know who you are here?'

'Apparently.'

A statuesque redhead showed us to our table. I didn't request that it be secluded, I considered myself lucky to even score one but this was just above and beyond. Away from prying eyes, we could actually be sweet here. I could hold Maura's hand and look at her longingly, just like how I wanted to initially. He's getting a huge gift from me for sure. After we were seated and I watched Maura check out the place, obviously still amazed.

'Do you like it, Maur?'

'I love it, Jane. Thank you so much.'

'Does it beat all the other dates you've had?' It was quite scary but I just had to ask.

'Oh, easily. I can barely sit down, my panties are so wet.'

I snickered. 'You're so naughty.'

We exchanged winks and flirty looks until the waiter for the night came and read us the specials. I didn't even open the menu since I just knew I wouldn't be able to read anything. I let Maura order for me instead. I trust that she knew what I wanted. When the waiter left, I relaxed on my seat. This was going well, Maura even had her wine. The last thing I needed to go my way was the check. I hope it isn't too outrageously expensive.

'So, tell me something about yourself. Jane, is it?'

I looked at her, confused. 'Maur, what are you...'

'We're on a first date, remember? This is what I do on first dates. Get to know the person. Tell me something about yourself.' She was giddy as she explained.

Since Maura looked so cute, I indulged her. 'Well, I'm a Homicide Detective working for the Boston Police Department. I have a little dog named Jo Friday and I'm totally in love with someone else. Sorry, sweetie. Her name is Maura Isles.' I titled my head to the side and batted my eyelashes. 'I hate the coffee from the Division One cafe because it tastes like battery acid and I-'

Maura took a swig from the wine in front of her. 'Oh yeah? Tell me about that. Why do you still go there?'

' _That's_ what you got from what I said?'

'It was interesting. Tell me more about this Cafe you speak off.'

That made me laugh out loud. 'Oh, how I love you, Maura Isles.' I grabbed her hands and threaded our fingers together. For a couple moments, we just looked at each other. Feeling her hands in mine, seeing her smile. This was easily the best date ever for me too.

We casually sprung apart when the waiter came back with the first course. He laid down Carbonara for me and a spring salad for Maura. He also laid down a platter of Cavendish Quail breast in the middle that we can share. 'This looks so good.'

'It does and the scent wafting from the Quail is just delectable. Thank you for going all out on this date, Jane. I really appreciate it.'

'Anything for you, my love.'

We ate and sparsely conversed. Since I was wearing black, I focused on not getting any of the pasta sauce on my clothing. You'd think since I was Italian and a full grown adult, it would be easy but Maura was particularly funny that night. While still being nice and proper, she did have somewhat of an icy exterior. That coupled with her tendency to babble things that probably Einstein only knew could be off-putting to most people. To me, I found it endearing. I loved how she would go off on tangents and just talk about things that she's passionate about. You can tell that she enjoyed being a geek and that made me so happy. I was barely getting in words in between laughter and chewing.

There was a little break between the first and the main and I thought it was a good time to enact my revenge for what she did to me en route. The table had a pretty opulent table cloth so no one will see what I'm supposed to do unless they go underneath the table. I let Maura put down her wine glass before brushing my foot against her leg.

'Mm! Jane!' She swallowed the wine before shooting me an annoyed glare. 'What are you doing?'

'Isn't it obvious what I'm doing?'

She huffed. 'We are in a public place.'

'I know.' I tried again and this time, I went a little higher. I got to her knees and she jumped from her seat. This is going to be so fun. 'Are you okay, Maura? You look a little flushed.'

'I don't like you very much right now. That was not nice, Jane.' She closed her legs and for the mean time, I let her. The waiter was coming. He was named... Ed, I think. Saved by Ed. I had the roasted prime beef sirloin and Maura had the wild Columbian river salmon with some more crap in it that I tuned out when he rattled it off. I started working on mine and Maura ate hers, a little too quietly than before. There was no question that she was enjoying the food since she was moaning occasionally but she was still a little too quiet. Hmm. Why don't I make her squeal?

I lifted my leg and pried hers open. Running and training does a body good and there's no more proof of that than in this moment. 'Are you enjoying the food, babe?'

She gripped her fork and let out a shuddering breath. I was already on her upper thighs and working her with my toes. 'Yes... it's really good... it's really...'

I have never been more thankful that I have long legs. I felt Maura willingly open hers and I took that opportunity to press on her center. I grinned. Someone's quite wet. I started rubbing my big toe where her slit would be and I enjoyed how Maura bit her lower lips hard. It was my first time doing this but you wouldn't know from the reactions I was getting from my girlfriend. 'Good?'

She swallowed. 'Yes, quite good.'

I stayed and did that for a while. To the people in the restaurant, we were having a quiet, innocent dinner. Everything above the table looked hunky dory while every below was anything but. God, I hope they didn't have those spy cameras installed underneath. My big toe now has a good amount of wetness on it and that's when I decided to turn it up a notch. I pressed on her clit. I only guessed where it was but from how she arched her back, I'm guessing I got the right spot.

'The food is good, huh?' I pulled back and crossed my legs. I'm not done, though, I was just warming up. We still had dessert. I focused on my food while I let her catch her breath and tamper down her arousal. I chucked a slice of beef in my mouth and smiled at her. 'Your fish looks good.'

'Alright, now I kind of hate you.'

I gasped dramatically. 'You do?' I slapped my chest and sobbed. 'But, it's our first date!'

She glared at me before she exhaled. Maura's shoulder sagged and she rolled her head to work out the kinks. 'Am I going to expect more of this, Jane?'

Okay, fine. I'm stopping. I wanted to have a nice dinner and not piss her off. We can do this again another time. Ideally in a place where I can finish what I started. I don't want our first date to be tainted with another delayed orgasm. Been there, done that, never going back. I sought her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. 'No, babe. Let's have a nice dinner, alright?'

She looked relieved. 'Alright, then. Let us have a nice dinner.'

And we did. We laughed and talked about everything. From the funny thing that happened with Korsak that morning to how Frost tripped on a wire near Jane's table and how my mother forgot to salt her meal and that caused her to have a full on breakdown. It was one of the best parts of our relationship, just knowing the person inside and out. I'm Detective Rizzoli to most people, I'm even put together Jane around my friends and family but with her, I was just Jane. Who I really am.

When the plates were cleared, we ordered dessert. Maura decided to indulge for once and didn't split a chocolate cake with me. Good thing, really, cause I don't think I would be able to save some for her. We were both served and dug in as soon as the plates landed on our table. Maura was surprisingly the first to take a bite and groaned out her reaction. 'This is so good, Jane. I would run an extra two miles every day if I can eat this with every meal.'

'Do you want me to buy you this every day, Maur? If you want me to, I w-'

She waved her fork no. 'Please don't do that. I would gain body mass really fast and I don't think you would approve. Not to mention the things that the refined sugar in this would do to my body-'

Now, that was just preposterous. 'Maur, even if you get fat, I would still love you.'

Her face looked like an 'Aww' that she didn't get to verbalize. 'Really?'

'Of course! I know you won't because you're a health nut but if you're worried about gaining a little weight, please don't be. I love you. I love all of you. Fifteen or fifty pounds heavier, I don't care. You will always be beautiful to me.' She smiled at me. 'Say we got pregnant and you gained weight. I would still find you beautiful. I don't just love you because you're smoking hot, Maur. I love you because of you-what, why are you looking at me like that?'

'You said 'we got pregnant'.'

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'And?'

'You'd want to get pregnant with me, Jane? You would want to have kids with me?'

Maura didn't look like she was freaking out. She looked like she was about to cry. That was a good sign, right? She wasn't running for the hills. 'Well, yeah. I don't want to freak you out but I sometimes think about us in the future and ...' I breathed out. I was suddenly nervous. It felt like I was actually asking the question. 'I see me being married to you, Maura. I think of us having a house, kids, more pets... all of that. I know we just got together but we've been together for more than 5 years. You've been my best friend for such a long time that I don't even know what I am before I knew you.'

Maura took my hand and clasped our fingers. 'That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Jane. I want that for us too.'

'It will happen for us, Maura. I promise. We just have to come out. To our friends, to our job, to our families.' I sounded convincing but I actually didn't know if that was going to happen anytime soon. Maura didn't care about what others thought of her and advised me not to as well since we were both grown adults. Still, I can't shake thinking how people are going to treat me and her differently once they knew. Baby steps is what I usually say to myself but I hope I can actually graduate to adult steps that Maura is more than ready in taking.

'I'm not forcing you, Jane. Please know that I'm okay with you taking your time.' And I was grateful for that. I just wonder just how long she can hold out.

'I know. Thank you for being patient, Maura.'

'Anything for you, Jane. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now, finish that dessert. It's time to get you home. First date and all that.'

She chuckled before she stabbed the remaining cake and ate it.

After the dishes have been cleaned, the bill came. I almost sang a worship song because it wasn't as outrageous as I thought it would be. It would still put a good dent into my savings but seeing how happy I made Maura, it was so worth it. We returned to friends mode as soon as we stood up and tried hard not to brush against each other while we walked out. My buddy worked in the kitchen so I didn't get to thank him but he will surely get it in the mail soon.

Night has fallen further and now the parking area was a lot dimmer. There were no cars on the floor so Maura clung to me as we made the walk. I wrapped my arm around her to make her feel a little safer. 'If I told everyone about us in a span of a month, would you want to get married next year?'

Maura hummed. 'I think I might need a longer time to plan it. It is my wedding, after all, everything has to be perfect.'

I scoffed. 'It's my wedding too, Maur or do you not want me to show up there?' I joked.

'Of course, it's yours too. I just meant that I want to have it all. I want it to be special. I want to wear the perfect dress, get married in the perfect venue, have you in a perfect white suit-'

'Hold up, why am I in a suit? Why if I want to wear a dress?'

Maura stopped talking and dragged me back slightly. 'Would you? Please? I would love to see you in a stunning white gown, baby.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I walked right into that one, huh?' Maura nodded and we started to walk again, my hand a little lower this time. 'I'll think about it, Maur.' Now, she pouted. 'Alright, fine. Whatever makes you happy.' I'm so goddamned whipped. We got to the car and I pulled the door open for her. Just before I get it completely open, she pushed the door closed. Okay? Then, she turned me and pushed me to the car. 'Maur...?'

Her hands ran over my stomach, up to my breast and to my shoulder. She loomed over me and had me completely pinned under. 'You know, Jane... all this talk about a wedding is making me think of something.'

Eventually, I had to lean back. 'Think about what?'

'You and me on our honeymoon. I want us to go someplace exotic where we can walk around naked or... have sex on the beach. Would you like that, Jane?'

'Y-yeah... I would like that very much, Maur...'

She wiggled herself in between my legs then raked up the hem of my dress to expose my thighs. 'You know we're going to have sex all the time, right? That's the point of a honeymoon, right? I won't let you leave the bed, Jane. You won't even get to stand. I'll make sure your knees are shaking like a poodle...'

'Chihuahua, Maur.'

She blinked. 'Oh. Anyway, I would pleasure you for hours. Imagine me never taking my head off between your legs. I would lick you all I want until you pass out.' I swallowed. Aside from the visual, her hand was steadily creeping up my leg and was a couple inches away from my drenched center. Oh yeah, I'm wet. Maura's husky voice will get you wet every time. When her fingers finally brushed my underwear, I moaned. 'I would bring all toys money can buy and you'll ride my eight-inch dick all night.'

My eyes widened. Did she really just say that? That was oddly hot. 'All night?'

'All night. What's that adage again? A lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets?'

I didn't know what adage meant but I was impressed that she got it right. 'Yes...' She was massaging my clit now and what I said was in agreement with what her hand was doing. It felt so good. 'Yes, babe, just like that...'

'You do know that I'm going to do exactly that, right? What do you want me to do next?' She licked my earlobe and nibbled on it a bit. 'I'll do whatever you want, Jane.'

'Inside, please, inside...'

'Open your legs...' I did and I felt her move my underwear to the side. 'Like this, Detective?' I gasped when she entered me with one hard thrust. I spread my hands on the window of the car to steady me as she pulled out and entered me again. Once again, I got to that point. I didn't care about anything at the moment other than what magic her hands were doing to me. 'I know I said no sex on the first date but I just can't help myself, Jane. You'll forgive me, right?'

'Yes, god, Maura just like that.' Her thumb positioned on top of my clit and pressed slightly, just enough to keep me on the edge. Her mouth was on my cleavage and was sucking on the skin exposed. I wanted her to suck on my tits but I couldn't verbalize that just yet. Maura was going a little faster and I was approaching peak at just about the same rate. This felt so good. Maura's fingers felt so good inside me. My knees did start to shake and I clutched another hand on Maura's shoulder. I closed my eyes and I let the feeling take over me. 'Maura, maura, maura... Babe...' I was moaning and chanting her name like a mad woman. I probably shouldn't but I was too far gone to care about who could hear me. 'Babe, I'm close. Don't stop...'

'I won't, I won't stop. I love being inside you, Jane. I love-'

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the low hum of a car coming.

Shit, not now!

'Maura, someone's coming. Hurry!' The headlights came sooner than I wanted and I had no choice. I pushed Maura away and pulled my dress down. I was shaking when I grabbed the keys out of my bag and it took me a couple tries before I can officially push it in the key hole. My whole body was still thrumming with pleasure so I was understandably a little uncoordinated. I got in the car and took off my panties as soon as I was sitting down. It was too wet.

Seriously? So not only does Maura want to play sexual chicken, the universe now does too? What the hell?!

Maura went around the car and got in the driver's seat. 'Jane, baby, I'm so sorry.'

The damned car rounded the bend and was out of site. My forehead landed on the glove box as I waited for the feeling to pass. This is what Maura felt that time I used the dildo on her, even more since I really dragged it out for a long time. Okay, no more of sexual chicken. I promise. I leaned back on the car rest and took a deep sigh. Maura looked at me apologetically and that made me laugh for some reason. Once I laughed, she did too. 'Please... take me home?'

'Of course, Jane. We're going to have sex, right?'

'God, yes.'

[x]

That damn alarm clock. It was too loud. It wasn't like mine back at home where I can slap it and it will turn off. This one was sophisticated and programmed with a dozen sounds like frogs and the sea. When it came to walking up people, though, it sucked. I opened my eyes and saw our position. Maura was wrapped around me and was still sleeping soundly. We didn't have jobs that morning plus I made her come five times last night. I would be offended if she was up early. Without trying to wake her up, I tried to turn it off. My long arms stretched and tried to reach it.

'Jane?' Fail. Maura's eyes fluttered open and she saw the struggle on my face. 'What are you doing?'

I sighed. 'Maura, we don't have shifts today. Can we please ax the alarm? I need more sleep. You wore me out last night.'

Maura smirked and turned the damn thing off. ' _You_ wore me out last. I like that thing you did where you had me bent over and you licked me from behind. It was sexy.' She kissed me while her hands started roaming on my ass.

She gave a good pinch and I giggled. 'What can I say? You keep me inspired, babe.' I kissed her this time and kept kissing her until I felt fingers tweak my nipple. 'I love you, Maura Isles.'

'I love you too, Jane Rizzoli. Do you think we can-oh! I think we can...'

I knew what she was asking even before she said the words. I went on top of her and looked down at my goddess. Illuminated by the early sunrise, she looked like a goddess. I smoothed her cheek with the back of my hand before I stared again. I heard somewhere that it's rude to question a gift but if the gift is this good, it's going to make you think. What ever did I do to deserve Maura Isles? She leaned into the touch and smiled at me.

'What are you thinking?'

'I'm thinking about what I did to deserve you, babe. How did I get this lucky?'

Maura chuckled. 'I'm the one that got lucky with you, Jane. You're the only one who truly accepts me. Me and my quirks.'

'Oh, I love your quirks.'

'I know you do.' She moved her finger in a come hither motion. 'Now, come here and show me just how you love me.'

'Gladly-' My phone rang. Whew. Good thing we weren't in the middle of sex yet because I cannot take another blue ball. Also, I hope Maura won't get mad at my phone being in the room again. We practically ran to her bedroom last night. Must've slipped my mind. 'Hold that thought... and don't tease me, Maur. This might be important.' Maura held her arms up in surrender before I grabbed my phone and pressed accept. When I answered, I was smiling. The conversation went on and the smile fell from my face. After a couple more moments and looking like gloom and doom, I ended the phone call and turned my phone off.

'Jane, what is it? What happened?'

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was so happy yesterday, I knew something was about to be wrong. It's the universe's rule with me, apparently. I shook my head. 'Maur, I-' I didn't want to ruin her morning but what can I say? I wasn't exactly transparent.

'Jane, what's wrong? You're scaring me.'

'Someone saw us yesterday. Someone saw us kiss.'

'Oh my god...'

'Someone knows.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Thank you for the responses. I love how I've read some reviews say it's so real. This is my favorite type of writing because it's half me, half Jane Rizzoli._ _I_ _'m almost done with writing the entire thing so updates will be quicker. Hopefully. Apologies about mistakes if you find some or a lot._

Next chapter: _"What are your plans with Maura, Jane?"_


	5. Chapter 4

'I cannot believe you put me in this outfit, Maur.' Let it be known that I _hated_ what I was wearing. It seemed like I wouldn't since it was loose and comfortable but for really, I did. I was rail thin and it looked like a rag on me while Maura looked incredible in her flight suit costume. It was Halloween, the one night of the year where anyone can dress however they want and she puts me in a huge nurse's scrubs. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with a nurse's scrub. I totally have nothing against it... but I did want to look somewhat sexy. I have great abs and I wanted to be able to show them off. A little uncharacteristic but like I said, this was the only night where it's expected for you to dress opposite of what you are usually.

'It's not ridiculous. You look good.' Maura handed me a probably horrible punch. We are in the cheapo precinct party. Attendance was mandatory so I forced her to come with me. Good thing because Maura looked insanely hot and I had a hard time not looking at her.

'How can you even say that? I have my hair in a bun, the costume is practically falling off of me because it's so big and what the hell?' I pulled out the surgical mask she gave me, the one she has asked me to put on and swung it around. 'I love you Maur but seriously? Is this your way of telling me I have bad breath or something?'

She chuckled. 'No, it isn't. Your breath smells fine. That just completes the outfit. You actually... look really good, Jane.' Maura bit her lips and barely stopped herself from coming to me.

I narrowed my eyes. Wait. _Ohhhh._ I get it now. The thought made me grin. 'You like playing Doctor, babe?' I whispered. She nodded and I shook my head in disbelief. 'Can you control yourself, patient Maura Isles?'

'Don't use that voice, Jane. It's already too much to see you in this outfit. I don't think I can take more if you used your sexy voice.' Her hand started to tremble slightly as she held on to her cup. Just when I thought I knew all of her kinks.

She definitely loved my voice. It's not me being humble but I really didn't notice that it sounded sexy. How can I when I hear it all the time, right? We were having sex one night when she made me say something directly into her ear. I'm not a dirty talker like her so she had to force it out of me. After I said what she wanted me to say, she came. Even I was surprised with how effective it was. What did she make me say? It was really raunchy that thinking about it again made me blush. I cleared my throat. 'This sexy voice?' I put a little more smoke to it than I normally would.

Maura took a sharp inhale and swallowed. 'Jane, please, not now.'

'Hey, you're the one who put me in this outfit because of _your_ kink, babe.' I downed the punch and winced. It was horrible.

'Do you really have to tease me?'

I put down the cup and feigned innocence. 'I am absolutely not teasing you, Maura. I would never!' She slapped my chest in faux horror. This bit really riles her up.

An eyebrow raised at me. Uh oh. 'Just wait until we're both at home and I'm the one teasing you.' She huffed.

My smile evaporated. Maura was a world class teaser, especially in bed. Better not anger her even more so I can come later. I gravitated towards Maura and hugged her sideways. That's the most physical contact we can show each other in public. We've done more since the dawn of time (Remember when I pulled Maura to me in front of Giovanni?) but better to be cautious than caught.

My stomach dropped at the word caught. One more reason why we've been here for quite some time now. We were waiting for Frankie. He wanted to talk after he saw us kiss. He didn't see us at the restaurant or the parking garage, thank god. Frankie saw us on the porch of Maura's home. My little brother was dropping some stuff for my mother and just before he turned the corner, he spotted us. The vantage point had to be good because he was able to describe everything. The dresses we wore, the flowers I bought and just how hard Maura kissed me after she deposited the flowers on the nearest table.

That morning when I told Maura what Frankie said, she consoled me. She told me that Frankie will most definitely understand that our relationship has developed into something more. I'm not that sure. I'm sure Frankie wasn't a homophobe, that's not the problem. It's the lying that's the problem. Well, omission in this case. He hated being lied to. He hated when he was made to look like a fool, even if you didn't mean it. We can counter with us not being ready but I'm nervous that he won't even hear what we have to say after Maura and I confirm what we are. Our secret was unraveling and it somewhat left me a little off kilter. These past few weeks have been the best days and I feel like a storm was coming.

'Jane? Are you okay?'

I blinked. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I just...' I diverted the conversation to a neutral topic. 'I'm still not getting anywhere with the Alley murder, Maura. I don't want this to be a cold case.'

'I'm trying my best, Jane but I keep running into walls.'

I knew those walls all too well. I wanted to blame it on the crime wave that was happening but I have been in that before and never has a case stumped me like this. I feel like I was always stretching myself too thin and we're not even getting anywhere.

'Do you want me to do it?'

I blinked to Maura. 'Uh, yes. Please, maybe it will inspire something in me.'

Maura smiled. She understood the pressure that I was in and was always there to make me feel better. 'The core temperature I took hepatically was 88.4 degrees. Laury Gaynor Randall was killed in between 2:00 and 3:00 am. Wounds and markings on her legs suggested sexual assault but there was no semen. I did find polymer microparticles meaning-'

'The killer wore latex gloves. That usually means he knows how we work but with every damn cop show available on Netflix, killers could just be savvy fans.'

Maura nodded. 'The beating happened post-mortem-'

'Hey!'

Someone dared interrupt our conversation. I was immediately annoyed. Annoyed times ten when I saw who it was. This fucker.

It was Alex.

The tech that asked Maura out. Whatever the fuck could he want?

'Alex. Hello.' Maura was courteous but not overly friendly.

This bunghole turned to Maura completely and didn't even acknowledge me. I wondered if meter maid work would suck since that's what I'm going to be doing after I beat his ass.

'Dr. Isles, can I ask for one dance?'

Oh, so the mumbling shy idiot is gone? Is he now confident and full of bravado? Even after Maura told him that she was in a committed relationship? Men are fucking disgusting. Maura sensed my discomfort and pissed-offedness and touched my arm. But when I saw that he looked like a dog waiting for a treat, I couldn't keep quiet anymore. 'There's not even music. What the hell are you going to dance to?'

Now, Alex looked at me. He at least had the common sense to look scared. Damn right he should. He was one punch away from a head injury. 'I um... I asked someone to play some music. I think it's coming...' Some thumping music blared. 'There it is.'

'Why are you even here? This is for the police department.'

He blushed. There's the bumbling idiot I know. 'I was asked by one of the beat cops.'

'Then why aren't you there right now?' I know I was getting more heated than I probably should. I just can't stop being protective over Maura, even more now that we're together. I reminded myself of what we're just supposed to be, best friends, but I just... can't... help myself. I gritted out some of my frustration and I took a deep breath. I turned to Maura and smiled tightly.

'I just wanted to know if Doctor Isles would dance with me.' With his balls cut off, he just mumbled.

This asshole! I will beat his ass so hard, his-

'I'm not interested in dancing with you, Alex.' Maura said with finality. Ha! I was ready to pounce but Maura got there before me. Maybe this will get him to back the fuck off officially. 'I'm not interested in anything. I am your boss' boss and I want you to respect the professional boundary of that. No more asking me out on dates or dances. Is that clear?' Okay, now _that_ will get anyone to fuck off. I was so proud of my girl for standing up for herself. She was really getting better at it.

Alex blushed even harder and at this point, I actually felt bad about him. Maura ripped him a new one. 'Okay, alright. I get it. I've just had a crush on you for so long and I figured it wouldn't hurt to as-'

'I already told you I'm in a committed relationship. My saying no doesn't mean try again. No means _no_. It would serve you well to remember that lesson every time you ask someone one who has already told you she isn't single. Am I making myself clear? Or do you we need to see Human Resources about this?'

My eyes widened. Okay, now Maura was really angry. I have never seen her like this. Maybe I should step in and pull her aside to calm her down. I don't want her going nasal vaginal or whatever the fuck the technical term was for getting red in the neck. 'Dude, that means leave.'

Alex's face got sour. He looked like he wanted to say something else but left instead. On his way back to his date, he ran into another Detective and apologized profusely. What a little bitch. I spied him going back to his date and it was the new hot beat cop named Sandra. Fucking seriously? I hate this guy. I will definitely warn Sandra not to get involved with this dick. I faced Maura and saw that she was calming herself back down with some yoga breathing thingies. Seems effective but I don't know, I tried yoga once and I didn't like it. 'You okay there, Maur?'

She smiled. 'Yes. That felt good. I don't like how he's been looking at me lately. Like he's... undressing me with his eyes. It's absolutely offensive. I'll have a talk with Susie about him.'

'What if I just talk to him with my fist?'

I showed my fist but Maura covered it with her hand. 'Jane, it's fine. I can take care of myself. I have to admit, however, you being all protective of me? It's what you'd call hot.' She winked at me.

'Oh yeah? Well, maybe later I'd go caveman with you. How about that?'

Maura leaned forward. 'Fuck me against a wall later?'

I chuckled throatily. 'Can't wait, Maura. Can't wait.'

'Did I hear that right? You're in a committed relationship, Maura?'

Someone interrupted us again but this time, the man made me nervous.

* * *

I jumped away from Maura. 'Frankie.' My heart started to beat so fast I thought it was going to punch out of my chest. I checked his face. He looked impassive. Damnit! I hate it when I can't read my little broth-what the hell? My eyes went to his costume next. 'What the hell are you wearing?'

'Oh. Uh. This was the one last on the store.'

'Yes but it's... How did it even fit you?' It was a little bo peep costume and he looked insane.

Frankie went on the defensive. 'This is a medium, okay?'

He was getting a little pudgy and was a little sensitive about his weight. It was because of those TV dinners that he eats all the time. I told him already that they were bad for him but I eat them too so my advice wasn't credible. 'Yeah, okay, medium, sure.'

'It is, Jane! Don't make me take it off and show you the tag.'

I raised my hands. 'No, no, we're fine. Don't take your clothes off.'

'Well, I think it looks great on you.' Maura commented. Think of a grown ass man in a girly sheep herding costume. Yeah, no. As per usual, though, Maura was just way too nice.

'Thanks, Maura.'

After that was out of the way, good ol' silence settled between the three of us. We all just kind of looked at each other as we thought of what to say. I thought it best to let Frankie talk first. He was the one that asked to meet. History proved that sometimes I say the wrong things when nervous so I went with what my common sense was telling me. Maura looked like she was doing the same.

The music that douchebag Alex had played was getting louder and Frankie scrunched his nose. 'Can we talk somewhere else? I'm kinda done with this party anyway.'

'Yes! This party sucks. Come on.' I spared one last look and the creep was looking at us while Sandra talked away. I seriously wanted to beat up the guy. I shielded Maura from his unnerving stare and we filled out of the room into the parking lot. 'Did you drive here, Frankie?'

'Yeah. So where are we going?'

'Can we just go to Maura's house?'

Maura nodded and smiled. 'I'll prepare us something.'

'Thanks, Maur. I'll see you there.' Frankie went to his car and we went to ours.

I opened the door for Maura and she got in. Now that my brother was out of sight, I felt a little better. He didn't scream or cry or curse me out for lying to him. That's something. Maybe it will be okay. I sighed. God, I hope so.

For the entirety of the drive home, we were both quiet. I figured we both had a lot on our minds and we needed time to think about things. I was thinking of how to start telling Frankie about what Maura was to me. I know the words would just spill out but I needed to brace him of what we are. That this isn't just a fling and that I was serious about her. I blinked to Maura when I parked and she looked just as nervous as I was, evidenced by the red spot on her lips that she's been biting. 'Are you okay, Maur? Do you want to do this?'

She swallowed. 'I do. I'm just a little nervous.'

I snickered. 'You're supposed to be the unshakable one, babe.'

'I can't imagine Frankie disagreeing with us. I don't think he still has feelings for me even though we kissed that one time.'

'Don't remind me okay? I don't even want to think of that right now.' I took a deep breath. 'I just want to get this over with.' I turned off the engine and handed her the keys. 'Can you cook him something good so he'll be in a better mood?'

'Something healthy and nutritious?'

'No, Maur, I said something good. Something tasty. None of that organic shit. Pizza and burgers.' I got out of the car and went to the door. I waited for Maura so I can open the door for her because I was sweet like that.

'Jane, Frankie is trying to lose weight. I am not going to ply him with foods that are high in saturated fat and-' I grabbed her waist before planting a huge kiss on her lips. This was my favorite method of shutting her up and getting what I want. I continued kissing her until we both ran out of the air in our lungs. She pushed me off and laughed. 'Jane, I'm serious. Frankie needs-mfft!' I kissed her again and with my hand cradling the small of her back, I walked the both of us into the house. We got to the couch and I dropped her down before I climbed on top of her.

She pushed me again and this time, I did the talking. 'Maura, he can eat all the healthy crap he should be eating tomorrow. Now, he needs comfort food.' I licked her neck then sucked on her collarbones. 'Lots of comfort food.' I came down on her hips because... I don't know, I just wanted to. She was still in her skin tight costume so I was sure that he could feel everything I was doing. 'You like that, Maur?'

Maura threw her head back. 'Yes... So much... Jane, Frankie's coming maybe we should-'

Then there was a knock at the door. My pace slowly died down and I laid on top of Maura while I gathered my wits. 'So, are you going to cook my brother something fattening?'

'Yes, I will. Now, get off me.'

I kissed her for the last time. 'So sassy.' I stood up, helped my lady do the same and checked my balance. Once I was sure I can walk without wobbling, I went to answer the door. Wafting from crazy man peep was a strong smell of grease and cheese. He was holding a huge In and Out bag that was filled to the brim with things that could kill us. He wasn't blushing or anything, meaning he didn't see our little couch exhibition. 'Hey, Frankie.'

'Do you mind that I bought some food on the way? Food on that Halloween party was crap.'

I stepped aside. 'No, not at all. Maura, Frankie brought food.'

Frankie went in and smiled at Maura. He looked a little more relaxed than earlier and it put me at ease too. He went to the table and poured the contents of the bag. There was enough food to feed a small army but I didn't comment on what this would do to his gut. I also eyed Maura not to say anything. We don't want to spook the bear. He sat down and unwrapped a double-double, smelling the aroma that came from it first. Maura poured some sweet tea and beers for the both of us. When served, we all sat down.

…

…

…

Crickets.

Just... crickets.

Maura kept her backyard clean but in that moment, there were just crickets. Obviously, no one wanted to speak first. I sure as hell didn't want to. I smiled crookedly at the two of them and waited it out again. We can't stay here forever. Someone's eventually going to have to pee and so I waited.

Frankie blinked a couple times before sighing. He's had enough but he didn't speak. He ate first. He unwrapped his favorite burger, a double-double, and bit down. Since I was hungry as well and it gave me something to do, I ate too. I grabbed a burger and unwrapped it. It was greasy as hell and I just couldn't wait. I halved it in one go. Frankie laughed softly at what I did. Good. Something from him aside from his annoying chewing. Maura went with the fries but every single fry that she ate, she squeezed on a napkin first. She was taking his sweet time getting the oil out. Pfft. Like that's going to do anything. When I was two bites away from finishing my burger and she was still at her fourth fry, I finally said something. 'Maura, seriously. We'll reach Christmas if you keep eating like that.' She rolled her eyes at me. 'Stop taking the oil out!'

'Jane, oil is pure fat! It has no nutritional value.'

I countered with taking some fries and shoving it down my throat without toweling off anything. I even chewed obnoxiously to drive my point further. This will annoy Maura for sure. I love doing that. As predicted, she sighed and crossed her arms. That meant I was in for a lecture. 'You okay there, Maur?'

'Jane your eating habits are scaring me. You should eat more vegetables and fruits! Not processed food that isn't even real meat!'

I took in another good serving. 'I'm going to be fine. My heart is as strong as a rhino. Don't worry.'

'Your eating habits will eventually catch up with you, Jane. I don't want that to happen.' She said somberly.

The concern was rich in her tone. 'That's sweet, Maura. Look, you have me eating all kinds of healthy stuff every day. I'm sure once in a while wouldn't hurt.'

'You got her to eat healthy foods?' Frankie chimed in, surprised. 'Jane Rizzoli? The woman who would rather eat cardboard than a salad?' If it was dipped in batter and deep fried, yeah. More than that, I know where his surprise was coming from. Even our own mother wasn't able to do that. And that was with threats of no dessert.

Maura nodded proudly. 'Yes. I'm quite good at getting what I want with your sister.'

He grinned. 'Does that mean she's whipped?'

I gasped. 'I am not whipped!' Let's be honest, I am but I would never admit that to anyone, especially my little brother. I have cultivated my bad ass persona for years and it's staying put.

Frankie chuckled. 'You totally are. Good on you, Maura.'

'Did you know that I got her to eat tofu?'

'No...' Frankie dropped his burger and turned to me with huge eyes. 'Seriously?'

'I did, okay? I _did_. I ate tofu. The extra healthy kind. Go me.' I said sarcastically. Maura glowed and looked like she was pleased with herself.

'Who are you and what did you do to my sister?'

'Oh shut up, Frankie. I'm still eating our kind of food, am I?' I waved three fries in the air and ate it. That made him laugh. Maura laughed next and I did last. The conversation that just happened flowed easily. I didn't even notice that we just indirectly confirmed what we are to him. That was as much of a confession as he'll get and he was able to get it out of us easily. I checked how he was and aside from eating his burger passionately, there wasn't anything else on his face. Things were starting to look up for me. Maybe he will be fine with us. Maybe he will accept us. Maybe. I smiled down to my burger before taking another bite.

'Jane, do you love Maura?'

Had this been a couple minutes ago, I would've probably choked on my own breath. Still, I took a deep one before answering. 'Yes. I love Maura. I really do. A lot actually.' I looked up and saw his grin spread. Maura blushed. My heartbeat was returning to normal.

'This isn't just a thing that you decided to do because you've been really unlucky with guys?'

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'What? No! I love Maura because I love her. Not for any bullshit reason.'

'You're not going to hurt her?'

I was proud that my little brother was as protective towards Maura as I was but I was also a little offended that he would even think that. After all we've been through? 'No, Frankie. This is for real. I have no plans of hurting Maura now or ever.'

That seemed to satisfy him but the interrogation continued. 'If you are serious with her, do you have plans of marrying Maura?'

That's where Maura stepped in. 'Frankie, it's a little premature to ask. Give her some breathing room?'

'I'm sorry, Maura. I just wanted to know if my sister is really serious with you. You're like family to us. We can't have you two breaking up since my mother lives with you. I'm happy with having my apartment to myself.'

Okay, less proud. I knew he had an ulterior motive. For the mean time, I let it slide and faced the loaded question instead. 'Of course, I have plans of marrying Maura but not now. We just starting dating for Christ sake. Is this your ass way of saying you're okay with us being together? It needs work.'

'I'm more than okay with this, Jane. I love you both and I think you're perfect for one another.' He put down his burger. Uh oh, he's getting ready for a speech. 'I... uh... I actually thought this has been going on for a while. Maura's been a little too protective of you.' Frankie looked to Maura and flashed her a look.

Maura's shoulders tensed. Her face flashed the word 'shit'. Interesting. I pointed to the two of them. 'What's going on?'

'Someone I know asked if Jane was single and I asked Maura first to see if he would be a good candidate for you. Maura said that you weren't... really... dating...'

I gasped. Naughty Maura. 'Did she now?' I leaned back and crossed my arms. This was too good. Time to hear how Maura's a little crazy too. 'Exactly how did she say it?'

'We've established that you're okay with our relationship so let me show you to the door. Frankie?'

'Frankie can stay.' I pinned my little brother with my stare. He knew better than to leave just when the story was getting good. The good little brother that he was, he kept sitting. 'So, tell me, Frankie, what else happened?'

Frankie's mouth dropped open and he gaped like a fish. Then he looked at Maura and silently asked what to do. When his eyes turned back to me, I enforced the glare that I use for criminals to crack. It had like a ninety percent success rate. Frankie shrunk from the pressure and I knew I won that battle. 'Um-'

'Oh for goodness sake, I said that you're not interested in dating right now. Frankie asked why and I told him that you're seeing someone. When he asked who it was, I told him that you're keeping it a secret for the meantime. This happened three times because you're apparently very popular with Frankie's friends and every single time I told him the same thing, that you are not available. There. Are you happy now, Jane?'

More than. I was practically shaking with glee. This was so delicious. Also, a little invasive but I really didn't mind. I nodded like a puppy in a dashboard. 'Very. Very happy. Thank you, Frankie, for bringing this information to my attention. I will use this against Maura forever.' I finished the burger before smiling at my girlfriend who was stewing in annoyance at the moment.

'I'm sorry, Maura.'

Maura smiled tightly. 'It's fine, Frankie. I will deal with Jane.'

'Maybe I should go. Now, you know that I'm okay with whatever this is, maybe I should-'

'No, no, no, stay buddy. Let us at least finish this meal that we're having.'

'Okay, in Maura's defense, Jane kind of did that too.'

Now, I tensed. Shit! I honestly forgot about that. 'Okay, you can leave now. Bye, Frankie. Let me show you to the-'

Maura stood up and placed her hands on the table. 'If you even think about letting Frankie leave before he tells this story, I will withhold sex for a month.'

Okay, she may be insatiable but I know that face and I know that that threat was as real as her embarrassment a couple minutes ago. I waved the white flag since I have plans for Maura later that night. 'Frankie told me that there are four guys that's been asking if you're single. I told Frankie to tell them that you're not single and that you are not interested.' Then something pinged in my brain. 'Hey, Frankie, who are these guys by the way? And why would they come to you? I'm... not approachable but Maura is.' Frankie only smiled and I immediately got it.

Sneaky son of a... saint.

This is what he did when we were in school and he wanted to know if someone was single without directly asking if they were. Apparently, he hasn't grown up.

He finished his burger and crumpled the wrapper. 'Look, I just wanted to test the waters at first. When I got the same answers from you two, that confirmed it. I wanted to pull Jane's leg so I acted all gloomy and upset but like I said I'm okay with this. More than okay.' He turned to me. 'Just don't hurt Maura, Jane or you will answer to me.' Frankie grabbed another burger and took a bite.

I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt Maura? I mean, I know I can be an asshole sometimes but I love Maura so much that I couldn't even fathom the thought of being mean to her. 'I promise I am not going to hurt Maura. I love her too much.'

Maura sat down on the chair next to me and took my hand in hers. 'I love you too, Jane.'

We smiled sweetly at each other. 'Hey Frankie, look away. I'm going to kiss her.' Frankie was already looking behind him, probably counting how many leaves were in the tree. I leaned forward and kissed Maura on the lips. We didn't do anything too raunchy out of respect for my amazing little brother but it did last awhile. After I've gotten my fill of her lips, I gave three pecks before moving away. 'I love you so much. Sorry for pretty much staking claim to you.'

'I'm sorry for doing it too.'

I smiled. 'I'm so happy Frankie's okay with us.'

She kissed me again. 'I'm so relieved.'

'What do we do now, babe?'

'It's Halloween, what do you want to do?'

I had a shit-eating grin on my face. 'Let's watch a horror movie.'

'No, Jane-'

'Don't worry, it's family friendly. Hey Frankie, do you want to watch Addams Family?'

Frankie was up from his seat even before he can answer my question. 'I'll prep the TV. Get more beers, Jane. Do you think In and Out does delivery this time of the night? We need more food. Maura, we'll get you a salad, don't worry. Okay, I'm calling right now. Double-double? It's my cheat day.'

* * *

'That movie was not what I expected it to be. I really loved it. It was quirky and actually light hearted.' We just finished watching the movie, ate more of the fast food and Frankie just left. Maura was changing in the bathroom from her costume and I was dressing down from being a nurse for the night.

'See? Not all horror movies are bad. I'm glad you liked it.' I was near Maura's dresser and checked out the different lotions she had out. I picked up something that looked expensive and sniffed the top.

Woah.

Damn, that smells good. 'Hey Maur, do you mind if I put on some...' Crap, I don't know how to read this. 'Dolse and Gabana lotion?' I flipped the top open and saw that it was full.

'It's pronounced d-oh-l ch-ai, Jane and of course. Help yourself.'

I ignored Maura's lesson on just how it was pronounced. I wouldn't be able to get it right anyway. I squirted a good amount into the palm of my hand and ran it on my left arm.

Oh my god.

No, no, really.

 _Oh my god._

This felt so good. The smell intensified as I rubbed it in and I felt like I was in nose heaven. It smelled amazing. I've never smelled this on Maura, she always smells floral and this was so crisp, so clean. I loved it. If I wanted something this Christmas, this would definitely be it. I even put some on my abs; I had no idea why I did that, I just did. Maybe to make it shinier since I was just wearing a sports bra and boy shorts to bed. After I finished putting on that unicorn essence, I walked back to the bed and lied down. I was still basking in the scent that I didn't notice Maura until the mattress beside me dipped. I cracked one eye open and saw her sexy outfit. A see-through camisole and bikini cut panties. Nice. 'If you're trying to seduce me, it's working.'

'It doesn't take much with you, Jane, huh?' She raised an eyebrow to me. Even that was damn sexy.

'You know me.' I couldn't take the distance between us anymore so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. 'You always look delicious to me.' I kissed her quickly while my hand got underneath her panties. I grabbed her ass and kneaded it like dough. One more squeeze and I laid back down as she got on top of me. We were still kissing, very deeply I might add and she trapped my legs in hers. I got a good view of her breast and her hard nipples. When she kissed down my neck, I palmed said breasts. 'I love you, Maur.'

She bit my earlobe before blowing on it. 'I love you too.'

'Do you remember what you asked me earlier?'

'What?' She licked from ear to cheek before biting my jaw.

'You asked me to fuck you against a wall.'

Maura moaned and her hips bucked against mine. 'Oh, Jane...'

I put my muscles to work and scooped my girlfriend by the ass. I sat up and wrapped Maura's legs around my waist. 'Hold tight, babe.'

She was moaning harder now and I haven't even done anything. This was turning me on just as much. I gathered all my strength and stood up, walking to the door. Once in the right distance, I rammed her to the solid block of wood.

A breath exploded on my face. I checked and saw that what I did elicited equal parts pain and pleasure. Her favorite kind. 'Jane, that somewhat hurt.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am. Would you like me to make it better?'

Maura's head landed on the door. 'I have never been so turned on, baby. Fuck me already.'

'Yes, Ma'am. Hold on to me.'

She tightened her arms around my neck. 'Don't make me wait, Jane. I'm so wet.'

I answered with my hands running up and down her leg to warm her up a bit. She moaned to this and I felt her nails on my shoulders and nape. I didn't take long, I was scared that she will snap my neck if I doled this out and my fingers got to the underwear. There was just enough space for my hand to slide in and I pushed her panties to the side. I heard her gasp and I grinned. I circled her clit first, making sure it was hard and that she was wet like she said. My forefinger was immediately covered with her essence and I got a little selfish and tasted her first. She was still sweet.

'Jane, please...' She reminded me. Right. I had a job to do. I lapped at her clit a couple more times before I made my finger slide down her opening. She was dripping wet and I used this to my advantage as I entered her. Maura's breaths came out staccato and her back arched. Her arms pulled my head closer to her. 'Oh, Jane... you feel so good...'

I pulled out and twisted my finger back in. She moaned again. I did this a couple of times, getting her used to me before my finger formed into a hook and I went on to locate her spongy happy place. When I found it, she shuddered and the nails bit at my skin harder. It was almost on the verge of puncturing my skin but she'll patch me up if need be. I pressed on the spot a couple more times before I entered another finger. I was knuckle deep inside my girlfriend and kept it there for a couple moments. When I pulled out and pushed back in, I gradually upped my pace. I went from slow and sensual to hard and fast. My tricelotrops or whatever the fuck muscles were on my arms burned as I tried to keep her up and my pace constant. I pushed Maura to the wall to ease myself from some pressure from her weight. This came to Maura as me pushing harder against her.

'Oh God, Jane... That feels so good.'

'Oh yeah?' I used my sexy voice. 'My fingers feel good inside you?'

Maura's eyes snapped open. She looked at me like she couldn't believe it was happening. Aside from affirmations on how good she was when Maura's eating me out, I never dirty talked. I think it was sexy coming from her but from me, I just can't bring myself to get there. Now, I did. I gave her all three of her fantasies for this night. Being fucked against a wall, the Doctor play, and dirty talk. 'Jane, I'm so... turned on. I'm close.'

'Answer me, Ma'am. Do my fingers feel good deep in your pussy?' I coupled my question with harder thrusts.

'Oh yes... yes... yes... they feel so good inside me.'

Her legs started to shake and I could see that Maura's already straining to keep herself up. I need to finish soon or we'll both drop down to the floor. I bucked my hips towards her as I pushed even harder. I'm going to be fucking sore tomorrow but it was worth it. For Maura, I'll do anything. 'Are you close. Ma'am? Are you going to come close? Are you going to squirt all over my hand?'

'Yes!' She sharply replied.

The nails on my shoulder finally broke the skin and I felt a drip of blood down my back. It stung but I don't care. Maura was close. That's all that mattered. I inhaled and gave it my all, fucking her harder than I ever had before. I even timed my hips with my hands to get the full effect. Maura's moans turned higher and higher until she finally arched her back, screaming my name.

'Jane!' Her walls clamped down on my fingers and her legs squeezed my waist. It was a flurry of spasm and jerking after that. I have seen Maura come a lot now and this time, I could tell that Maura's orgasm was really intense. More intense than the first time, for sure.

When she relaxed, we both fell to the floor, spent and exhausted. She was breathing hard while I tried to get feeling back in my arms and in my legs. 'Un-fucking-believable.'

'Did you just curse?' I tried moving my legs but they were still like Jello. I gave up and just melted to the floor. Maybe in a few minutes, my strength will come back. If not, I'll just live here. The carpet was so soft.

'I just had probably the strongest orgasm I have ever had. You'll have to forgive me, Jane.'

'I'm not complaining, it was hot. God, I can't move.'

'Neither can I.'

Thank god for the fluffy carpet. We stayed at the floor for quite some time and I honestly thought Maura had fallen asleep. I faced her and saw that her eyes were closed. Maybe she passed out. Sucks for me but we could both use some rest from this crazy day. I kissed her exposed shoulder. 'I love you so much, Maura Isles.'

'I love you too, Jane Rizzoli.' She replied with her eyes closed.

I tried kicking my leg. When I was able to fully kick without my legs looking like a silly blow up stick person, I kneeled beside her and put my arms underneath her knees and nape. I lifted her up and dropped her down on her side of the bed. I got it next to the love of my life and pushed the hair that has matted on her forehead.

'I just need a couple minutes and I'll return the favor.'

I kissed her lips softly. 'Sleep, babe. Don't worry, we have the morning.'

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. 'You make me so happy, Jane.'

'Me too, Maur. I've never been happier.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Next chapter is "What's going on between you and Dr. Isles?"_


	6. Chapter 5

I wanted to pull the underwear wedged in my butt, desperately. It's been stuck there since I got in my car and drove. Trust me, I've tried picking it at every goddamned stoplight but it was still stuck! To make things worse, I wasn't wearing my usual pants and ill-fitting jacket. I had court a little later that day so I needed something a little more formal. I was wearing a skirt and a loose white oxford.

I know.

I didn't know I had this in me either. Since my legs were shown, I couldn't wear my usual boots. Guess what I had to wear? That's right. Heels. The pointy ones too. It was the only I had that were clean enough. Maura bought them for me a couple days ago and has been begging me to wear them. Well, she got her wish. Aside from those uncomfortable upgrades, I kept everything pretty much the same. Wild hair, minimal makeup and a spritz of perfume that Maura bought me as well. Usually, this would annoy me because I would think that she's trying to change me but I'm finding that I don't mind at all. She knew who I am and knew what I liked. I can also imagine that Maura's a little careful of pushing things towards me because like I said, she knows me. She's not walking on eggshells either. It felt nice to have this connection with someone else. It makes you feel at ease, like you're not alone in the world, like you're complete.

I spotted her immediately at the cafe. Damn, did she really need to be there? I didn't want to deal with my mother this early in the morning. Plus, with what I was wearing, I just knew I will be goaded that this was for a guy I was trying to impress. Ma's ass backwards like that. I walked a lot slower than normally acceptable, wishing that she can spot me from afar so I can wave her over. A couple more minutes of walking insane and Maura didn't look at me. Crap. I went to the cafe and that's when she spotted me. Okay, so she apparently can't see through glass. She can't be a superhero, got it. As soon as those green eyes caught mine, she smiled. Then they drifted down towards my body and the smile turned into a lustful stare. Her mouth was slightly open as I made my way to her and I spotted her cross her legs _tight_. Interesting and definitely unexpected since I've worn this outfit before. Back then, she was impressed but now she was aroused. I wasn't sure if I should tease her by running my leg on one of the high chairs but I decided against it. My Ma could be watching this all go down. Best be on the safe side.

'Good morning, Dr. Isles.' I sat down in front of her and crossed my legs too. When sat down, I felt the wedgie again and I smiled tightly at my girlfriend.

She leaned in and whispered. 'Jane, you look so good.' Pause. 'I am _very_ aroused right now.'

I chuckled. I swear Maura is so funny without even trying. Her comedic timing is gold and she's not even aware of it. 'Thank you for saying I look good. I'm going to ignore the aroused part since we are in public. Have you had breakfast?'

She slid her arm on the table and took mine. My eyes popped out of my head. Didn't I just say that we were in public? 'I'm hungry for you.' Her leg brushed against mine and I jerked. There was no table cloth whatsoever in the table we were sitting at so I panicked.

I pushed her hand back and admonished her with a stern glare. 'Maura, _please_.' If somebody just saw what happened, they would immediately pick up that something was happening between us. After I pulled away, she looked like a kicked puppy. I couldn't be mad at that but she really did need to calm down. 'Maura... control your vagina, okay?'

'Why must you tease me like this, Jane?'

'Pfft. I am not teasing you. I have court. This is my court outfit, remember? You've seen this before.'

She titled her head and scanned my outfit once more. 'Oh, yes. Now, I remember. You'd have to forgive me, however. Back then, I wasn't allowing myself to feel these feelings. Now that I'm allowed, I can't seem to help myself. Let's go home a little early so I can enjoy that, alright?'

I rolled my eyes pretending to be pissed but I was actually excited. 'I don't know how long court's going to run but I'll go home as soon as possible.'

Maura's eyebrow quirked. 'So you're going to let me handle it on my own.'

'Okay, fine, I promise. We'll both come home early. Are you happy?' I smiled at her, the question a little more than on the surface. When she smiled, I got my answer. 'Now, some breakfast?'

'I already ordered us some pancakes.'

As if on cue, my Ma walked to our table and laid down two plates. They were bunny pancakes just like I expected. I wanted something a little heavier since I had a full day ahead. 'Hey Ma, do you think you can also get me some sausages? I need some more protein for the day.' I saw Maura smile at me. She has been teaching me more about how to eat healthily. I don't know how healthy sausages are exactly, probably not so much but she's been nagging me to eat more than just coffee for breakfast so I can't imagine she'll be too mad.

'Oh, is that what you want, Jane? Sausages?'

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. I've heard that tone before. 'I have court. You know how court day can be, I need food.' A perfect nonanswer.

'We have sausages in the back. Anything more, Jane? Maybe you want a little _more_ than sausages.'

There it is again! What the hell? 'Oh and coffee, Ma. In a mug the size of my head. I need it bad.' She was definitely hinting at something but I knew better than to take the bait and ask her 'What's going on?'. Living with her for almost half of my life has taught me to skirt my mother's thinly veiled accusations. Good thing I've never forgotten. Giving up, she walked back to the counter and got in the kitchen.

Maura, who has been quiet the whole time, only spared me a glance. Seems like she got used to Ma and picked up on something as well. Physically, I could see her straighten up. There was suddenly more distance between us and it kind of made me sad to see this. After she cleared her throat, she started working on her pancake and reacted with a couple appreciative hums. 'This is good. How's yours?'

I smiled at her while she shoved a particularly big slice. I've made a messy eater out of Maura Isles and it was endearing. 'Good.' Then in the lowest voice I can manage, I said, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She whispered to the bunny.

We giggled like school girls and I'm glad we got past that moment without breaking into a fight. Ma came just before I finished the pancake and served the sausages. There was also some bacon on the side. Just bits so hopefully Maura's head doesn't explode.

'There you go, Janey. I got you a fruit bowl, Maura. I know how you like them.' Ma went to Maura's side and hugged her. When she looked up at me, she sneered. Okay, what the hell was that?

'Thank you, Angela.'

'If you need anything else, just call, okay? You're like a second daughter to me, Hon.'

I blinked. Okay, seriously. What the hell was _that_?! My mother, if I can even call her that, left us and my mouth dropped. She was purposely messing with my head and it was working. Damn it. Okay, Jane, just ignore it. This is what she wants. I stabbed the sausage and bit a good portion. Maura opened her fruit bowl and did the same. For a good ten minutes, we were quiet with just my loud chewing accompanying the silence. Just as I was about to finish a cut of the food, Maura squeaked. 'Ow...' I bit my lip in surprise.

'I'm sorry, baby.'

'Jeez, Maur!' I calmed myself and hopefully my throbbing tongue. ''At is it?'

She winced. 'I'm sorry, Jane. It's just that I remembered something. I lost my stapler yesterday.'

I sighed before spreading out the crease that formed on my forehead. Classic Maura. 'Really?' I answered, very uninterested.

'I apologize for hurting your tongue but this is important! It was the Rapid 5080e Professional Electric Stapler! It was very expensive.'

I wanted to sigh again. 'Of course, you would remember a name of a stapler. How much was it?'

'I bought it on Amazon for 350 dollars.'

'What?!' I screamed. 'You bought a stapler for 350 dollars?!'

'Hush, Jane! Everyone is looking!'

I looked back and they were. Yes, I screamed but this could easily also be about the crazy lady who bought a stapler for 300 hundred bucks. I don't care if it can staple skin, I am not buying anything that cost that much. 'Maura, why would buy something like that in the first place?'

'It was efficient, Jane.'

There was a lot to say about just how crazy that was but I just let it go. This woman had more money than God anyways. I was going to reply when I remembered something. Korsak said something to me the other day. His Parker pen was missing. Then Frost a couple days back, his stress ball was missing too. Also, this wasn't the first time Maura lost something. The day after the Halloween Party, she told me she lost one of her eclectic desk decorations. I haven't lost anything yet but then again my table only contained crumpled wrappers of burgers. 'Is it only you that's losing stuff down in the morgue? How about Susie?'

Maura sighed. 'She lost her precious paper weight. It was a memorable rock that her mother gave her before she passed. I helped her look for it but the office was clean. My stapler, I can get over. If I lost something special, I don't think I will be as forgiving.'

'You lock your office, right? You don't leave your bag in your precious chair?' The chair that no one but me is allowed to sit in. Oh yeah, I was that special.

'Yes. I always lock my office but in times when I have to go to the bathroom or visit the lab for only a couple of moments, I leave it open. I have never seen anyone lurking around in it. Not when I'm there at least.'

I shook my head in disappointment. A crime wave was happening in a building full of cops. This thief obviously had balls. Or maybe she/he was one of us. No one new came in our department, though. It certainly couldn't have been a suspect. Surely someone would've seen them. I knew the night crew and unless they had a new member, it wasn't them. 'Do you want me to put security cameras in your office? I can ask Frost to hook it up.'

'I guess that's for the best. Just tell me the cost.'

I waved the money comment. 'We'll charge it to the office. Don't worry, Maura. I got you.'

'You always do, Jane. I could lose all material things but if I lost you, I don't think I would survive.'

I bit my lip to stop the smile from spreading across my face. I don't want to make gooey eyes with my girlfriend but she's so damn sweet sometimes that I couldn't help it. I looked down on my almost empty plate instead and finished the last bites. After I swallowed, I pulled out my phone and texted her so I wouldn't have to verbalize it. Ma could have put a bug underneath the plates. Lord knows that woman was relentless.

 _Maur, dont smile wyl ur reading this_

She opened the message and smiled anyway. Cute.

 _I said dont smile!_

She took a breath and pursed her lips instead.

 _Iv said this a million tyms b4 but I love u SO MCH. I love u so much, Maura Isles. I love u SO SO MUCH._

I tried not to sound so sappy but when I heard her sniff, it was clear that I failed. I didn't want to make her cry over her fruit bowl, Christ. Sometimes, I just felt too much for her that I had to say something. I have never loved someone like I loved her. Maura composed herself enough to reply and I chanted 'Don't cry, don't cry' as I read it.

 _I have never loved anyone as I love you, Jane._

I settled with a smirk. Can't be too obvious or someone will see right through our juvenile tactic of flirting/talking. I hid my phone, finally, and glanced up. Her eyes were glassy but not that glassy that it can still be considered twinkling. 'Walk me up to my table?' It's such a girl thing to do but I couldn't help myself. Around my girlfriend, I'm all kinds of mushy.

'Certainly.'

We left the table and went up to my floor. The whole elevator ride we tried to keep apart but for some reason, we drifted together and was shoulder to shoulder when the metal doors opened. I let Maura get off first, ever the gentlewoman, and we walked to the squad room. Frost was already there, head deep in his screen and didn't even notice that we came in. I thought it best not to disturb him. This meant that he was in the mood. I went to my table and there were... flowers. Who in the hell would be giving me flowers? Could it possibly be Maura's? I checked her reaction and she was just as puzzled.

'Hey, who in the hell left flowers on my table?'

The low buzz of the room died down to nothing until someone spoke up. 'I did.'

I turned to the source of the voice and I saw a man I never wanted to see ever again. I closed my eyes briefly and scrunched my face. 'Dean...'

'Hey, Jane.'

* * *

Why the hell is he here?

WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?

I was so infuriated that he would show up out of nowhere and give me flowers. I immediately turned to Maura and saw her whole demeanor change. That's understandable since he did shot his father. This lead to a lot of shit from us fighting, to Paddy being incarcerated and to Maura forcing her real mother to testify against her real father. I can tell all the hurt that originated with him came back swinging. Maura bit down on her jaw and started to wring her hands together.

Again, _why in the hell is he here?_ And giving me flowers? The last time we saw each other he told me that he didn't believe I was a dirty cop. Fucking thanks? He left for Washington and never called ever and now he just shows up. And with flowers! I've never been this furious. I only held myself enough not to slap said flowers to his smug, bearded face and gritted out a question. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came back.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I can see that. Why are you back?'

He shrugged and slipped his hands into his jean pockets. I used to think it was adorable, now it was just annoying. 'I was in the area and I thought about you.'

'Unbelievable.' I muttered under my breath. I checked the people around us and they were looking. They were waiting for something. What? Open arms from him and me hugging him so we can slow motion twirl like idiots? For the eighties romantic comedy music to come on and for us to kiss so they can slow clap? This was clearly a booty call. More crass than a booty call since he had the audacity to come to my place of work and show up in the middle of everything.

Since I was quiet, he noticed Maura. 'Hey, Dr. Isles.'

That single greeting pushed me towards my best friend and lover. I felt my protectiveness kick in and I almost blockaded him from her with my body. I remember him with good sense not to approach Maura but I couldn't take that chance. I dropped the flowers on my table forcefully. 'Okay, thanks for thinking about me. You can leave now.'

That seemed to shock him. He did expect me to welcome him with open arms. What a dick. 'Can we talk at least? You...' He looked me up and down. Gross. Men are such pigs. '...look good Jane. Really good.'

I smiled tightly. 'I'm very busy. I actually have court in...' I read the clock. '15 minutes. I need to get going.' Court wasn't for about two more hours but he didn't need to know that. I needed him to leave so I can talk to Maura and reassure her that everything was fine. I told her back when I was still stupid that I may have had feelings for him. Emphasis on may. Maura didn't appreciate that at the time since she hated the guy. 'You should leave now.'

'Can we have dinner? I made reservations at L'Espalier.'

That ticked me off even more. I've thought of that place as ours. I will not sully the memory of it by going on a date with Gabriel fucking Dean. Now that I was really able to look at him without the rose glasses, he didn't look as good as I remembered him to be. He looked... kind of a doofus, really. It's mean but he had a mouse face.

By now, everyone has lost interest in what was happening and moved on to their daily tasks. Good. It will be easier to rip this asshole apart without an audience. 'No. I don't want to have dinner with you. Can you leave now? Take the flowers with you.' I've never known myself to have this much hostility towards others, except criminals. Honestly, I don't care. I just wanted him to leave.

His smile looked a little cocky. He was starting to get pissed. Good. 'Well, how about this? I have some new information about a cold case of yours. I wanted to make it seem like I sought you out and casually slip it in.'

That sounded gross and I wanted to strangle him. 'So you're using official business to score now? Whatever you have, leave the file on my table. I can read it myself.' I turned to Maura. She seemed... frighteningly normal. There was too much under that surface, however. I knew better. She was a freaking iceberg. 'Maur, do you want me to go with you to your office? I'm kind of done here.' I made sure he heard that last part.

'No, I'm fine. I'll see you later.' She looked resigned. Not a usual Maura reaction and it honestly scared me.

'Don't we need to talk about something? Isn't it important?' Last ditch effort. I just needed to talk to her before we part ways.

She squeezed my arms. 'It's fine. We can talk later.' And just like that, she left. I watched her go in the elevator without even sparing me a glance. Fuck. When I swung back, Dean was still there, looking like a dog who expected a treat. I ignored his presence and sat down on my table, firing up my desktop.

I was already checking some emails when he spoke again. 'We need to talk, Jane.' He even pulled the chair that was for visitors and sat down. 'I don't know why you're so mad at me. I thought we left each other on good terms. Don't you still have feelings for me?'

Fucking unbelievable. 'I have never had feelings for you, Dean. Now, like I said, leave the file and I'll get to it.' I opened one email and it was an audio evidence from a burner phone we found in the dumps near the Alley murder crime scene. We were still stumped so we started chasing down just about any lead that we could find. I sent it to Frost. 'Hey Frost, can you strip down a file for me?'

'Already on it, Jane. It's a little tricky but give me some time to work my magic.'

I patted him on the back. 'You go, buddy. Can I have it by the time I come back from court?'

'Yeah. Count on it.'

'Hey, where's Korsak?'

Frost chuckled and swung his chair to me. 'He's looking for his beloved pen.'

I chuckled as well. 'Can we just buy him a new one? He's been driving himself nuts finding that thing.'

'I offered but he said someone special gave it to him.' His light brown eyes then went to the flowers that were still on my desk. His eyebrows lifted and he knew immediately that I was pissed about it. That's what I liked about him. He was perceptive. 'Do you want me to get rid of that?' And he has my fucking back. Best partner ever. Well, actually he and Korsak are tied.

'I might give it to my mother.'

'Jane, we do really need to talk. If you don't want to make it any more than what it is, that's fine. Can you give me some time later? After court? I already talked to the Lieutenant about this.'

Damn him for pulling that card. I knew it was real, I just didn't want to believe it. I sucked it up and even gave him a genuine smile. I didn't want to get reprimanded for not cooperating with a Federal Agent. 'Fine. But let me be clear, I don't feel anything for you. I have never felt anything for you. This is a job. We're not going to be talking about this over dinner. We're going to be talking about this in a conference room, in the presence of Frost and Lieu. Is that clear?'

'Clear.'

I clicked my monitor closed and stood up. I squeezed Frost's shoulder before I left, not taking his flowers or even throwing him a glance. I can feel his stare burning into my back as I walked away and it skeeved me out. I cannot believe that Maura and I once fought for this guy.

I went down to my car and drove out of my spot into the back of the building. There I planned to spend the rest of my morning until I had to drive to Court. After I turned off the engine, I called my girlfriend. It only rang and rang until I got her voice mail. I called again and I still got her voice mail. I don't know if my voice can handle saying anything without cracking so I opted to text it instead.

 _Maur, im sorry about what happnd. Pls talk t me. I love YOU so much._

I sent that three times. I didn't expect a reply but I got one after about five minutes.

 _I love you too, Jane. Let's talk later, okay? Please take care._

Well, that made me relax. But still, I needed confirmation that we were. She's been asking when we can come out fully and this will put more pressure on the situation. I hope she doesn't resent me for keeping her in the closet. That talk will probably end in one of us in tears and I am not looking forward to it. Yes, I'm a coward. I can't admit to who I am and what we are. Not just yet, I need a little more time. This isn't a TV show episode where a crime is resolved in a matter of 40 minutes. This is my life. Comparatively, this shit would be finale material and I'm working my way up to it. I am, I promise.

 _Maura, we're okay, right?_

It took longer this time and every single second that ticked by, I held my breath. It felt forever but in actually it was no more than 10 minutes. I jumped slightly when my phone beeped and I pressed the message open.

 _We're okay, baby._

I let the three words sink in and I breathed out. Finally, I could go about my day without the dread looming over me.

* * *

It was already 8 PM and my feet were killing me. I've had quite the day, yes. Court ran long and I couldn't make lunch with Maura. This time, at least, she answered when I called again. I told her about Court lasting longer than usual and she was even concerned about me not being able to eat. I assured her that I will have a wrap after this wrapped, she chuckled at the pun so win for me. When Court did finish, I called Frost to set up the meeting with Dean. I didn't want to make contact with the guy unless it was absolutely necessary. Thank God for my partner.

I desperately wanted to change from what I wore to a normal me attire but Maura wanted to enjoy it so I trudged on. My feet were still okay at this point since I spent hours sitting. Everything was set up back at the station and we went over what he had. It wasn't me to root against solving a cold case but I just really wanted the information he had to be useless. I wanted it to be dismissed by the Lieutenant and I wanted to go back to the cases I had on had. Unfortunately, the lead was solid. They've closed little to none when it came to evidence against the Silver Bells Killer. Someone bought a house, took down a wall to make a bigger room and found the trade mark of the killer, small silver bells. The bells had prints on them but didn't match anything in CODIS. It was the obvious next step to bring in the family that lived before there, the Hawthornes and ask them a couple questions. Everything he laid in front of us was compelling and the Lieutenant was pleased. He was also thankful that the Bureau didn't just took over the case and still included the department. I knew better. I knew why he came to me.

The meeting ended and when Lieu left, I asked Frost to accompany us to the family in question. There, my luck ran out. Frost was still stripping the voice file. As much as I wanted to have him leave everything, that piece of evidence was important for another case. I had to bite my tongue and just say yes to just us. I used my car and we drove to the place. He was silent at first and I was thankful for that. Halfway through the ride, his true colors came out. Even remembering it as I drove back to the precinct made my skin crawl.

 _'Jane, are you sure you don't have feelings for me?'_

I almost crashed the car, I was so mad. What is it with men not grasping the concept of no? Is their masculinity that fragile that our no somehow translates to anything else that faintly resembles a no? I wasn't confused, I wasn't just doing this for the hunt. I sincerely had no feelings for the guy!

 _'I told you, Dean. I have never had feelings for you. Do I have to write it down or did you understand that?'_

 _'We had one night together. Doesn't that mean anything to you, Jane?'_

I winced. I would give anything to forget that night. Admittedly, that night was fun but it was a mistake. _'It was just sex. Get over it.'_

 _'I want us to go back to how we were. I want you back.'_

My voice got a little higher. _'There is nothing to come back to, Dean!'_ Finally, I used something that will hopefully get him to back off. _'I'm with someone else and I'm very happy so stop asking already. It's really starting to bug.'_

I can still remember how he reacted to it. He sat up on his chair and turned his body to me. His jaw dropped and he shook himself at the thought. Almost as though he can't believe that someone might actually like me aside from him. What a fucking prick. _'You're... you're with someone?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Who is it? Is it Casey?'_

I haven't thought about him in a very long time. Can't say I miss him, though. _'No.'_

 _'Is it Martinez? Or... or Frost?'_

 _'Whoever is it is none of your damn business so shut the fuck up or I'm kicking you out of this car.'_ I guess he sensed that the I was serious since he became quiet. Good. I seriously didn't need his commentary. It wasn't even 4 and I needed to clock out already.

The whole drive to the house stayed like that and when we got to the place, we were met with their eldest daughter Alison Hawthorne-Price. Oh, it's _them_. I really should but I rarely follow politics so I didn't even realize that we were going to investigate the City Councilor's family. She was lovely, accommodating and don't tell Maura, but she's really hot. Answered all of our questions without a lawyer present, just her campaign manager. She was good at not seeming guilty, I could tell. But I could also tell signs of someone lying no matter how good she was at it. One final nail in their coffin was dropping the name of their former gardener, Gunther Holzman. Someone that has worked for them for the past 30 years but was timely let go before all these erupted. I thanked them before we left.

I called Frost for some information about the guy and aside from a couple moving violations, there was nothing more incriminating. I asked for the address and decided to pay him a visit. It was already 5:30 and it was on the other side of the city. Just great. More alone time with this guy. We hit rush hour traffic and it took us more than an hour and a half to get to the place. When we got there, the house was closed. We asked around and nobody could tell us anything. Just that aside from attending his job, he was practically a shut-in. More knocking, more questioning but we still didn't get anything. I was really getting frustrated at this time. Also, my feet were dogging me so I decided to call it a day. I needed to run everything by the Lieu anyway. While we were driving back, Dean mentioned something.

 _'You know, the restaurant is not far from here. We're both appropriately dressed and I would imagine quite hungry so do you want-'_

 _'No, Dean. I am not having dinner with you._

 _'We're going to have to talk about this eventually.'_

I remember gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. _'We can talk about this with Frost present, okay? At the precinct. At my place of work.'_

He chuckled. _'Why are you so afraid of me, Jane?'_

That made me blow up. _'I am not-! Why can't you get that I don't want to have dinner with you? I don't want to have dinner with you, Dean. I don't want anything with you! Jesus Christ, why can't you accept a no?!'_

 _'Jane-'_

While driving, I pulled out my service weapon. I was so mad I contemplated gambling my somewhat tainted record. I showed it to him, not pointed at him. _'Shut the fuck up or I will shoot you.'_ Okay, yes, it was a tad dramatic and clearly unnecessary. This could go back to the Lieu but do you really think he will be happy after I tell him what he's done? This is practically harassment. The guy was deranged.

I think the presence of the gun sobered him up. He nodded. 'Okay, alright. I understand. Can you just bring me back to the station?'

The gall of him. I put my gun away and braced myself for the longest drive ever. It took us longer than before, because of more traffic and every second felt like it moved at a snail's pace. After almost two hours of driving, we finally got to the parking lot and I stopped next to where he pointed his car would be. Before he came out, he turned to me. I got ready to pull out my gun again.

 _'I'm still in love with you.'_

No shit, Sherlock. I rolled my eyes. _'Get out.'_

 _'Just tell me who it is. Who are you with?'_

I thought about telling him. Knowing it was Maura will shut him up for good. Nothing hurts the male ego than knowing that they lost to a girl. But no. Out of spite, he might spread this information and embarrass the two of us. I will not put Maura in that predicament. So as calmly as I can, I said _'I'd tell you but then I'd have to shoot you. Now, get out.'_

Finally, he got out and I closed that chapter of my life for good. Well, at least the next time we see each other.

I was walking to the elevator when I felt the wore of the day on my feet. Only halfway through and it got to be too much that I took the pair off and walked barefoot. It's not like anyone's going to see me. Surely, everyone's gone home by now. A ding announced my arrival to my floor and the metal doors opened. The entire floor was only illuminated by dim lighting and the low glow from computers on stand by. At the door of the squad room, I spotted someone that had me energized immediately.

'Maura.'

She stood up from her seat and saw that I was barefoot. 'Baby, are you okay?' The term of endearment made me stiffen. 'Don't worry, no one's here. We're fine.' She took my hand and guided us both to the couch. I dropped hard on it and Maura sat beside me.

'Thank you for waiting, Maur.'

'Of course.' My girlfriend rubbed my arm up and down to comfort me. It was working. I feel like all the coils on my shoulders unravel. 'What happened today? You didn't have to run after a suspect in those heels, did you?'

I smiled and I hugged Maura closer to me. She hugged me back, settling her head on my chest. 'No, thank god. Are you hungry? Have you had dinner?'

'I'd rather wait for you, you know that.'

She started drawing patterns on my arm. 'I could order us some food. Can your healthy body survive on Chinese for a couple hours?'

'How about we go home and I'll cook you something better? I have flats in my office. In your size.'

So considerate. She's the perfect woman. 'Thanks, babe.' I kissed the top of her head.

'You haven't told me what happened.'

That's because I've been dreading to. 'I uh, Dean and I-' She pulled away and sat up. 'Nothing like that Maur. I ran down the lead with him. I wanted to bring Frost but I needed him to strip an audio for me.'

'Did you... talk?' She asked oh so carefully.

'We did. He kept asking me out to dinner and of course, I said no. I told him I was with someone, in hopes of getting him to back off but he just kept asking me who it was. He asked me out again in the car and finally, I pulled my gun out.'

Maura gasp. 'You didn't...you know, shoot him, did you?'

'Maura, no. I just wanted to tell the guy I was serious. I was so pissed with how he insinuated that I had feelings for him.'

'Well, you did. Kind of. Before. I remember.'

I smoothed her cheeks with my thumb. 'I don't anymore. If I admitted that to him, that will only make him try harder. I love _you_.' I emphasized the last word. This is it. I can feel that we're about to talk. I'm hoping we both come out still loving each other.

Maura sighed. 'Jane, I'm not jealous. I just-' I gave her a challenging look and she acquiesced. 'Okay, I am but more than that, it somewhat hurts me that neither of us can admit to what we are. I know you're not ready and I'm not forcing you to be. I just wished our situation was a little different. If two women being together didn't come with such controversy, you and I wouldn't have to skirt around the issue of why we can't accept offers of companionship from men. I'm extremely happy with what we are but it would make me even happier if I can hold your hand while talking to Angela, if I can kiss you as we end your family dinner, if I could just put my arm around you whenever you're talking to Detective Frost and Detective Korsak.' She sighed again. I knew it would be about this and I'm glad that she was able to get out her pent up feelings. 'I wish things would be easier for us. It's been almost a month and a half.'

'I wish that for us as well, Maur.' I swallowed and pulled out my phone. An idea bounced in my head and against all the voices that were saying no, I decided to do it. I had to show Maura that I was moving. That I wasn't going to keep her a secret forever. I dialed and didn't think twice, I might punk out if I did. Maura questioned me with a look and I kissed her cheek reassuringly. It was long over due.

Frost answered after a couple of rings. ' _Jane? Are you done with Agent Dean?_ '

'No, Frost. I'll tell you all about that tomorrow. I need to tell you something else. For the mean time, this just stays between the two of us. Can I trust you?' Maura's eyes widened in fear so I took her hand.

 _'Yeah, you can. What is it?'_

I took a deep breath first. I certainly didn't prepare for this but I figured, it's going to happen one time. What better than after an insane day? Maybe it will off set some of the crazy that this is. 'I'm just going to say it. Maura and I are together.' There was silence from the other line and I gulped even though I expected that. To make the image full in his head, I supplied, 'Together, together. She's my girlfriend. I'm gay, Frost.' As soon as I heard myself say the words, I wanted to cry. With Frankie, I didn't have to say what I was, I just had to say that I loved Maura and that I won't hurt her. I've been saying that since I can remember. This was different. Saying 'I'm gay' felt like a turning point in my life and I'm glad I finally did it. I felt Maura squeeze my hand. I glanced at her and she had unshed tears in her eyes. There were tears of joy however, I could tell. It was definitely worth it.

 _'Wow... That's...'_ I trusted the guy would keep my secret. I just hope he wasn't homophobic. _'That's great, Jane. I'm really happy for the both of you.'_

'You're cool with this?'

 _'Yeah! I kind of already thought something was going on. You both were just so close. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.'_

I blinked. Then I blinked again before the what he said settled. He was okay with us. Whew! What a relief. I couldn't be happier. 'You're not going to give us shit about this, are you?'

I heard a chuckle. _'No. Of course not. Well, until you're both out that is.'_ I can practically see the grin on his face. _'Are you going to tell Korsak next?'_

'Not just yet. With his pen getting lost, this might push him over the edge.' We both chucked. 'Thank you for being so cool about this, Frost. You're a good guy.'

 _'I'm going to need to have that in writing, Jane.'_

I grinned. 'You got it, buddy. Have a good night.' I ended the phone call and turned to my girlfriend. 'I'll tell Korsak next and soon. I promise. At least now, you can do all you want to do to me around them. Within reason.' I quickly added. I softly took her jaw in her palm and pulled her in. 'I love you, Maura Isles.'

'I love you too, Jane Rizzoli.' She closed the distance between the two of us and kissed me hard. Love poured from her lips to mine and I felt warm all over. This crazy day was worth it. She was worth it. When she pulled back, she kissed my nose. 'Can we go home now? I can gather that you're tired but you still look so delicious in the white shirt and skirt.'

'For you babe, I'm never tired.'

* * *

I went in the squad room with a spring in my step and it's not just because I got way laid last night. That's only a part of it. How hungry Maura was for me convinced me to buy more skirts and shirts and wear it just for her pleasure. Mine was hers in lingerie, hers was me in formal clothes. We're a weird combination for sure but we work so well. The other reason I had that particular spring on my step was the fact that I already told my partner. Still haven't told Korsak but that wouldn't be a problem, really. He's supported me with everything, I can't imagine him not supporting me on this. Maura and I are like his children that are not canine. It was such a relief. Now, we can go to The Dirty Robber and be all sweet and stuff. Or at least under the table. Whatever, I still felt great.

I spotted Frost on his table and he was smirking at me. 'Good morning.'

'And a good morning to you too, Sir.' Okay, I need to tone it down.

'I sent you the stripped audio file. I think you'll make something out of it.'

I sat down and opened my computer. 'Thanks. I will.'

'So you want to tell me what happened with Agent Dean last night or should I just ask Maura?'

So it begins. Maybe it was a mistake to tell him first. Korsak would never betray me like this. I turned back and forced his chair to face me. His giggle died when he saw that I was serious. 'The lead was good and we're going to have to open the case back up. Aside from that he kept asking me to go out with him so I almost shot him.'

'Holy sh... Seriously?'

'Yeah. I was so pissed. Can you take point on the murders? I really don't want to deal with him.'

'Jane, you've wanted to catch this son of a bitch for years now. Don't pass it on just because of him.' For anyone else, they would've snatched the opportunity up in a snap. It was the biggest case after the Boston Strangler. It would've been a career-making arrest. 'Let's do it together. Don't worry, I have your back.' That made me smile. He always does. 'I gotta say though. You really know how to pick 'em.' Then he whispered. 'Be thankful Maura said yes to you. She's the best you're going to get, you know that, right? Hell, even I'm jealous.'

I slapped his arm with the back of my hand even though it was said in jest. 'Hey, hey, that's my woman.'He looked really proud of me saying the words and I slightly blushed. This was getting easier and easier. I can feel like the day where we finally get to be out would be near. I can't wait.

'Rizzoli!' It was Lieu. Maybe he caught on with what happened tonight. 'My office.'

Frost gave me two thumbs up and I left my table to go where I was asked to be. When I got there, Maura was sitting on one of the guest chairs. I started to get nervous even though I had no reason to be. This could easily be able a case. I had a couple cases open, the biggest one with the stripped audio. I forced myself to calm down, you never want to seem like you're going to soil yourself with the Lieu and sat down next to Maura.

Sean was in his chair and was tinkering on laptop hunt peck style. I wanted to laugh. 'I called you both in regards to the missing objects.'

Oh good. Finally some justice for Maura's 300 hundred dollar robot stapler. 'Lieu, Maura lost a stapler that cost-'

'I'm well aware. I'm not exactly talking about the items lost.'

Okay?

'Since Korsak reported his pen missing, I took some actions to catch the thief. This is a building full of cops for Christ sake. I need to bring him down and bring him down fast.'

Maura only nodded. I did too.

'Because of the that, I had camera's installed inside the squad room.'

Okay?-Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

I turned to Maura and the color on her face was gone. Lieu turned his laptop towards us and there in HD where the two of us snuggling on the couch. I could even make out the words that I was saying. This was immediately after I called Frost and came out to him. I told Maura I love her and she told me she loved me. Then we kissed.

Fuck.

He pressed the space bar to stop the video. Thank god. I groped Maura after that. We had a hard time keeping our hands off of each other. Shit! Why didn't I think of cameras? I'm a fucking Detective for crying out loud.

'Now, I know this is your business and not mine. You can choose not to answer and that's fine but for the sake of you both, I'd suggest you come clean. What's going on between you and Dr. Isles?'

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** _Spontaneous posting_ , _yes_. _I had time between classes so I was able to write. Sorry about being gone for more than a month. School has started. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. I appreciate that people are reading what I'm writing. Hope you have a good day! :)_ _I know I've been slacking on the other fics, please bear with me. Life's been a little bit too crazy._

 _ALSO IM SO SAD THAT RIZZOLI AND ISLES ENDED WE SHOULD NEVER LET IT DIE AND KEEP IT ALIVE VIA RIZZLES FANFICTION_


	7. Chapter 6

I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was watching myself gape as I thought of what to say, I was watching Maura do the same although a little more gracefully and I was watching Lieu wait for us to talk. I wasn't ready for this. When I came in, I thought it would be about a case. I was ready to give him the run down on the current case and tell him about the voice file. Then he mentioned the missing items and I wanted to avenge Maura's stapler. Then he showed the video of us kissing.

What will happen in the next few minutes determines what my future will be in this department so I thought of how to go about this. Obviously, I have to come out. Maura and I are close but we practically had sex on the couch. I don't think that would pass as something friends do. Plus, I wouldn't want to deny it. That will only hurt Maura. I just... I just want to use the right words here. I don't want to just blurt stuff out. I needed to be finessed, something I honestly thought was a brand of tampon the first time I heard it. Maura told me it's being delicate and that's exactly what I needed right now. I need to casually tell my boss that I-

'It's just a thing we do, Lieutenant Cavanaugh. It's nothing.'

 _What?!_

I turned to Maura in shock and she looked nonplussed. Isn't she the number one proponent of us coming out? I blinked a couple times, waiting for Maura to look at me and I don't know, say 'Psyche!' or something. I waited but there was nothing. I wilted on my seat and waited for my boss to speak. I looked up and he was... blushing?

'Oh. It might just be me being old then. I didn't know you did... the buddy thing nowadays. Rest assured that no one will see this footage but me. I know you don't report to me Dr. Isles, I just wanted to call you in and you know, let you know.. abo-about this.' He closed down his laptop and cleared her throat.

When he wasn't looking, I leaned into Maura. 'Maura, why didn't you tell him?'

'I'm sorry, Jane. I figured you wouldn't want to. We haven't talked about this but it's fine.' She whispered back and tapped my hand in reassurance.

'I don't want to deny you. You're my girlfriend and I love you.' I whispered back, extra low since my boss was still in the room.

Maura smiled at me. 'I love you too.'

'So, if you don't have anything more to say, you both may go. Rizzoli, I expect an update on the alley killing.'

I ignored him. 'Do you want to?' I said a little louder, including him in the conversation. As the words started to spill out of me, I figured there was no better way than just plainly telling the truth in simple words. But maybe slowly. Finessed and all that.

'Well...' She paused. 'I'm okay if you're okay.' The tap on my hand turned into Maura clasping hers with mine. There's my girl. She smiled at me again and that put me at ease.

I felt that teenage giggle that you feel when you love something so much. I crookedly smiled at my boss as courage filled my chest. I took a deep breath before speaking carefully. 'Maura's my girlfriend, Lieu. We're together.'

I stopped talking after that and let the information sink in. This can go two ways. He can scream me out of the room because he's a raging homophobe or he can listen to whatever else I had to say. For the time being, he was quiet. I couldn't read if that quiet was a good thing or a bad thing so I spoke again for the worst case scenario. 'I love my job but if me being with Maura is going to be a problem, I'm okay to leave. I can find a job in private security or move to a new city. I don't have plans of coming out to the entire precinct since I don't owe them my personal life but I just know they're going to give me shit for being a lesbian. Maura too since she's with me instead of a _real man_.' I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of it.

My last statement got me a little pissed. This is the first time I've ever talked about what would happen to my work situation out loud. I really loved being a Detective. I love helping people. I love putting criminals behind jail. I love bringing justice to those that can't speak anymore. I love all of it. But I love Maura more. I can give it all up for her. We can transfer cities and be a Detective there. New York sounded good. She can teach at a University. She's expressed her interest in teaching more than once to me and I'm not gonna lie, imagining Maura in front of a class with a pointer stick in her hand is kinda hot. I sighed. We can make it work. The family aspect scratched at my brain but one thing at a time.

'But Jane, you love your job.'

'It's going to be hard for me, babe. I know these guys. I may have the highest solve rate in the room but I will always be that dyke cop to them.' My voice broke on the last syllable. Lots of repressed feelings about my academy days came back. I thought I had gotten over them already. Turns out, not really. Now that Maura is in the picture, I was much more sensitive.

The Lieutenant sighed. 'Rizzoli, I have absolutely no problem with Dr. Isles and you being together. I didn't call you in here to fire you.'

Oh.

Well, that was good, I guess. I nodded and waited for him to continue. 'The reason why I wanted this confirmed is because I wanted to protect you both.'

 _That_ , I wasn't expecting.

'You don't have to come out to anyone if you don't want to. You can keep this relationship under wraps as much as you want. But if you decide to tell everyone, I will make sure that no one even breathes a homophobic slur near you both.' He put his hands in front of him and threaded his fingers. 'My... daughter is gay as well and I know just how cruel people can be. She's the Mayor of a small town in Maine and is happy but when she came out, she almost lost the election. She proved that it doesn't matter what her sexual orientation is to do her job.'

I slowly smiled at him. Lieu has always been detached and stone cold. It's nice to see that he doesn't have wires at the back of his neck like Frost and I thought. What he said was such a weight lifted off my chest. I wasn't lying when I said I would give up my job for Maura. I would do that one hundred percent. Still, I had a sneaking suspicion that I will down the road resent her for it. That's the last thing I wanted to happen.

He continued. 'Know that I am on your side on this, alright? And I don't want to hear about you leaving this department again. You are too much of an asset and so is Dr. Isles. Don't think that I'm protecting you both just to keep you on. I'm doing this because everyone deserves to love who they want to love without being judged for it. It doesn't matter what the gender is, _everyone_ is allowed to love.'

The speech honestly made me a little teary-eyed. Isn't that one of my biggest fears? Being judged for loving Maura? Hearing someone tell me what the Lieutenant just told me made me feel great. It made me feel normal. It made me feel like this wasn't a mistake. Of course, I know it isn't, love is love, but there's so much stigma that comes with being in a same-sex relationship. Stigma that I shouldn't care about but I can't help but to. I nodded at him as I tried to tamper down my emotions. I love Maura and she loves me. For the first time, it honestly felt that that's all that matters. 'Thanks, Lieu. Thanks a lot.'

I looked to Maura and I saw her wipe away a tear. 'Thank you, Sean. That means a lot to me and to Jane, I'm sure.'

'It does. It means a lot.'

The Lieutenant nodded to both of us before standing up. 'I'm going to give you a couple minutes to talk and compose yourselves. I have a meeting so please just lock the room.' He walked out after.

When he officially out, I sighed. What a roller coaster way to start my morning.

'Are you okay, Jane?'

'Yeah.' I turned to my girlfriend. 'I've somehow built up our coming out in my head with everyone being disappointed and so far everyone been really accepting. I just... I did not expect this. It's a little anticlimactic.'

Maura got out of her seat and draped her arms around my neck before sitting down on my lap. She kissed me briefly on the cheek. 'It's a good thing, Jane. A very good thing. Do you feel better now that Sean knows?'

'Yes. Definitely.'

'Jane, I don't ever want you to give up your job because of me. A lot of who you are is connected to what you do. I will happily make the sacrifice of leaving my post if my being near is going to be a problem. I told you I've always been interested in teaching, right? I can do that. I would do that for you.' She cupped my face and smoothed my cheekbones with her thumbs. She glanced at the door briefly before kissing me on the lips. It was chaste and light but I felt all the emotion she put into it.

Some of her lipstick transferred to my lips and I chuckled. 'Uh oh, she forgot to put on those that doesn't rub off.'

'Well, this looked really good with my outfit. You'll have to kiss me elsewhere.' She raised a challenging eyebrow.

'Behave yourself, Maur. We're still at the Principal's office.'

'I love you, Jane.' Heeding my advice of behaving, she just hugged me.

'I love you too, Maura. So so much.' She pulled back and I kissed her cheek this time. 'We just have to tell Korsak about us and we're good. Just...' Dread filled my stomach as I thought of my mother. Telling her scared me the most. '...Tommy and my mother and we're good. Wait, how about your family, Maur? Do you have plans of telling them about us?'

'I've called my mother and told her that I needed to talk to her about something. She'll be flying to Boston after Thanksgiving. She's quite busy right now. I don't see her having problems with us since I've talked to her countless times about having a crush on you. My mother actually thought you were a good option for me.' A finger bopped my nose. 'She said that it was obvious that you really loved me and that you would protect me.'

My jaw was on the floor. 'How come I'm only knowing this now? Babe?'

'Because I wanted to tell you on the vacation we're having a couple days from now.'

'A vacation?' Maura's face told me that she had a plan and that plan has already got passed step one. The sneaky minx. The vacation sounded promising, though. It spelled unlimited s-e-x. I grinned lazily.

'I know that face, Jane...' My girlfriend leaned in and kissed my ear. '...and you are right.' She bit my earlobe before standing up and holding her hand out for me to take. Such a tease. 'C'mon. We have jobs to do.'

'Okay but we have to celebrate this, yes?'

'You got it.'

I barely stopped myself from taking her right then and there. Just like my boss suggested, we both composed ourselves before we got out of the room. I took Maura to the elevator and smiled at her in a very friendly manner before we departed.

[x]

I was walking back when I saw an interesting visitor on my table. Sandra. She was smiling and laughing with Frost. Frost, who I thought was a robot as well, was smiling too and obviously having a good time. I walked towards them and nodded to Frost who spotted me immediately, straitening up. 'Hey, Frost. Sandra, what a surprise. You look great.'

'Thanks, Detective.' Sandra blushed at my comment.

Woah. Am I now naturally flirty towards girls now? I pulled back and went straight to my seat. 'Did you have something for us?' Sandra worked the scene for the alley murders, my biggest case now.

'No, actually. I just wanted to ask Detective Frost if he'll be-'

'She wanted to ask me if I... I-um-' Frost swallowed.

I almost laughed if I wasn't genuinely affected with second-hand embarrassment. I helped the guy out. 'Hey Sandra, I saw you at that Halloween party. You were with that tech guy, right? Didn't he seem kind of odd to you?' As soon as I finished the question, Sandra looked off guard. Frost looked at me and didn't know what the hell was going on. He missed the Halloween party because he had to go to some Anime Doll convention. Such a nerd.

'Actually, yeah. He was so weird. I should've never said yes to that guy asking me out. He kind of ruined my night.'

Frost tuned out and I got interested. I'll apologize to him later and explain what the hell we're talking about. 'That's weird. He told me you asked him out.'

The girl was horrified. 'The nerve! He begged me to bring him to that party. Ugh! I will never talk to that guy again. He is such a little weirdo.'

'I was about to warn you about him but looks like he did that all on his own.' What the hell is with that guy? I felt a little worried that Maura is so close to this guy. Would it a little too premature to launch an investigation on him?

'Thanks, Detective. Good thing I got my wits on and realized who is...' She eyed Frost and smiled. Busted. There was something here and I am so going to make this happen. '...the right guy for me.' She said that under her breath, probably a little embarrassed with the forward statement. Damn right, Frost is the right guy for you. He's the best you're ever going to get.

Sandra was going to say more but she was called by some of her colleagues and bid us both goodbye. I went on to work and opened the stripped file. I put on some headphones and clicked play. It was still a little scratchy but I can make out low sounds before the main one came on.

'Go to Mams and Pops and hide it there.'

This was just me grasping at straws but the message was enough to peak my interest. The voice was female. Not old sounding. Youthful. No Boston accent. I played it again to pick up on some of the background sounds but it was too garbled to tell. I pulled off the headphones and swung to Frost. 'Hey Frosty, the sister had an airtight alibi, right? She was at a party for work?' The only close kin to the victim was her sister. Her wife died a couple months ago because of a heart attack. It's sad, really. From the pictures we saw on her iPad, they looked really in love with each other. At least now, they're together. Wherever they are. Hopefully.

He swung back. 'Yeah. She's got witnesses. Her boss and the security company hired for the event vouched for her. Was that her?' He asked, pertaining to the audio file.

'No, no.' I shook my head. It may just be the traditionalist in me that I keep going back to her. From experience, it was only prudent to check those closest to the victim first since it wasn't a robbery. But the voice didn't sound like the sister. Vicky Eden's voice was very distinct. It was high pitched, much like a hyena. I would definitely know if it was her. 'We already interviewed Laury's circle of friends. No one had a grudge towards her.' I said more to myself than to Frost.

'Just that she was kinda lost these past few months.'

'Yeah but that's understandable. Your wife dies at 36?' I moved away from this angle. 'Anyway, can pull up businesses surrounding the area that are family owned? The file said 'Mams and Pops'.'

'Are we really going to chase this?' I glared at him and he nodded. He typed something on his keyboard and looked over when the results popped up. 'Too many, Jane. Do you want to-'

'Hide what?' I said suddenly. The murder weapon was found at the scene. What's to hide?

'What?'

'The said 'hide it there'. What's to hide. The murder weapon was left at the...' If this was something, this will probably answer a lot of questions. Even Maura was stumped with the cause of death. She ruled it a heart attack but the cause of it was what drove her nuts. The beating and the sexual assault happened post mortem. She knew she was missing something else and this might be it. I grabbed the tox screen folder from my table and leafed through it. Negative. She was clean. I sighed. We needed to see what this 'Mams and Pops' thing was about. I smiled sweetly at Frost. 'Do you want to spend the day combing the neighborhood for a family owned business with the hidden murder weapon?'

'Jane, don't you want to narrow that pool a bit?'

'Let's just try it out. Maybe we'll get lucky.' He still looked unsure. I tried another avenue. 'If you come, I'll tell you all about Alex and Sandra.'

His ears picked up. Gotcha. 'Fine. C'mon.'

I shut down my computer, grabbed my jacket and we were out the bullpen. When it came to car rides, I usually drive and that didn't change today. He got in shotgun and I went behind the wheel. Everyone knows a crown vic is a cop car so we took one of the undercover cars, a Toyota Prius. It was fancy for us folks so I took a lot of care in driving it. The lieu will hand me my ass if I even so much as scratched it.

We were already out on the freeway when Frost squeaked. 'So... what's the deal between Alex and Sandra? They...dated?'

Finally. I've been waiting for him to say something. He looked like a full whoopee cushion and he finally deflated. 'This is what you get from attending nerd conventions, you know. You miss out on the girl.'

'Just tell me what happened, okay? I came with you.'

I chuckled. 'Fine, fine. I took Maura to the Halloween Party and while were talking, Alex came up to us to asked her for a dance. Maura turned him down, almost made him cry and then I asked him what he was doing there because the party was for cops. He told us that Sandra invited him.'

'But Sandra didn't.' He said, confused.

I snapped and pointed to him. 'Apparently. I was surprised at first that he got asked by Sandra since he was a smarmy dude and she was smoking hot. He spent the night looking at my girlfriend instead of Sandra. Obviously, I wanted to punch his nuts until they come out of his nose but we got distracted.' I turned a corner and slapped his chest. 'Start looking, dude.'

'Jane, we don't even know what we're looking for. You should've let me do a search on my computer for it first before we went on a hunt.'

'Just look, okay. Something with the name along the lines of 'This establishment is a family business.''

Frost sighed. 'You know that audio file can mean nothing right? It's a disposable cell phone that we found in the trash. Not exactly a smoking gun.'

I started looking around too. 'I have a hunch.'

Frost pulled out a small laptop and started tinkering around. This is one of the things I love about him. He was always so reliable. I never even saw him pick up that thing when we left. It's like magic or some shit. I continued driving and turned another corner. I looked forward and saw that this is exactly the street we were looking for. It looked like something out of old town America. Frost continued typing so I did my job and his. There were no cars behind me so I went slowly so I won't miss anything. Halfway through, I was getting nothing. A little more and I was starting to lose hope. 'Found anything yet, Frosty?'

'Nope. Jane-' He sounded frustrated. 'Maybe you drive me back to the station and I can guide you on your search. It will be more efficient that way. If we can narrow it down-'

'Shh! Shh!'

'Jane, I'm just-' I stopped the car and pointed to the building right next to us. 'Well, I'll be damned. It actually exists. A shop named 'Mams and Pops'. Remind me to never doubt you again.'

I grinned. I felt high as fuck with this find. Maybe I can finally put this case to rest. Or maybe find some actual evidence for once. Either way. 'Don't worry, buddy. I will.' Mams and Pops was a salon that has seen it's time. Probably a third generation business that was passed on the children. The facade needed to be badly repainted, the glass was so stained you can barely see through and the decorations were a strong wind away from falling apart. Aside from the surface flaws, it was incredibly homey. And from the smiling faces of the customers that just walked out, friendly too. We needed to be cautious. 'Okay, here's our play. You're my gay brother.'

'Jane, you do realize I'm black, right?'

I chuckled. 'Foster brother, Frost. Just go with me okay. I'm going on a date later and you think I need a makeover.'

Frost tilted his head and shot me a look. 'You kind of do.'

'No need to be rude. Let's just do this, okay?'

'Wait-how are you going to ask for anything? Why don't we just come in as cops?'

I sighed. 'Because I know these kinds of people. The idea of cops scares them. And if they're like my mother, they'll spill everything on their own once they see you as their honorary daughter. I'm going to let them do the talking so they don't leave anything out. Trust me, Frost. Just play the part. I need a makeover, you're my gay brother.'

'Fine. What if they chop off your hair?'

Right. Fuck. 'If that happens, then I'll wave my gun. Ready?'

We both got out of the car and crossed the street. I went in the establishment first and Frost in second. Loud laughter welcomed us as with the usual smell of a salon. It was almost a throwback to my childhood when my mother would make me join local pageants by bribing me with ice cream. I hated them so much but cookie dough ice cream can make me do practically anything.

A very good looking Latina looked back and smiled at us. 'Hey there! Can we help you?'

I was about to speak when Frost moved forward.

'I sure hope so sweetheart. My sister here...' He pulled me forward and wrapped an arm around me. '...has to go on a date later and she needs as little fix me up, don't you think?'

Okay, I did not see that coming. When I asked Frost to play my gay brother, I thought he would play the snobby, gay brother who rarely speaks and only gestures his hand. He played the bit as if he was Ru Paul on crack. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to take in the performance but he nudged me and that prompted me to speak. 'Yes, I uh... my brother heard from his... friends that uhm, this salon is good at-'

'Make overs?' Someone in the back hollered. 'Ya heard right, honey.' A fabulous gay man came out through a bead curtain and walked over to me. He touched my hair while I stood awkwardly. He glanced to Frost next and surveyed him. 'I've never seen you before. Definitely wouldn't have missed a talk glass of chocolate milk.'

A chuckle escaped me but I immediately covered it up with a cough. Frost took the comment in stride and even shimmied his shoulder. 'I knew you could help us. Martina told me about this place. You guys come highly recommended.'

'Well, of course, we can. Come.' He hauled me to a chair and sat me down. He was a hulk but was so gentle with how he handled me. That's promising at least since he will hold a scissor near my head.

Frost sat next to me and grabbed a magazine. 'Just do her like how they do in the movies. It's only a date.'

'Oh honey, don't worry. I'm going to make you beautiful. Ma! Can you bring out some ice tea for our new friends?'

Bingo. Hope the mother is as talkative as everyone else. I honestly didn't know what to expect but my ears are wide open.

From behind the same bead curtain, a curvy woman in her 60s came out. For a salon, her makeup looked like it was put on by a toddler. The gay man straightening out the knots on my hair didn't seem bothered by the blue eye shadow. In her hands were a couple glasses of ice tea and she smiled as she passed one on to me. 'Hello, there sweetheart. Oh, look how beautiful you are! Such a handsome face.'

In time, I've learned to take that as a compliment. 'Thank you...' I trailed off and waited for her to supply her name.

'Just call me Mams. I'm the owner of this place obviously and these are my children.' Children? She looked like Lainie Kazan and none of the two children she address looked like her. 'Foster, my dear, but I treat them just like my own.'

She has foster children, noted. This will be good for us. 'Frost is my foster brother as well. We've been together since we were little kids.'

That made her smile. 'How wonderful! Are you still with your foster mother?'

'She passed away a couple years ago but we stuck together.' Foster piped up.

'That's too bad.'

I sipped the ice tea and damn, it was good. I need to get this recipe and have Maura redo it. 'She's in a better place now.'

'This is my son, Freddy and this is my daughter, Riva.'

Riva winked at me. 'Hiya.'

'Hey. I like what you're wearing.'

She came to me and sat in the next chair. 'Really? Me too! It shows off my cleavage. Sexy, don't you think?'

'Very sexy.'

'Riva, will you calm down. You're scaring... what's your name again sweetheart?'

'Angela.'

Riva lent out her hand to shake mine. I indulged her and it lasted more than socially acceptable. I only smiled at her. She was hot, you'd have to blind not to notice that but it had no effect on me. I can recognize a good looking woman but I'm only attracted to Maura. Every single part of my body, including that, only beats for her. The thought made me giggle.

'Okay, hon, let's get your hair shampooed for your big date. Tell us about this date, by the way. He's handsome, yes?'

'Very handsome.' I eyed Riva and her face slightly crumbled. We went to the sink and I laid down my hair. I heard a faucet open before cold water pelted my scalp. While looking up, my eyes discreetly looked at the ceiling. Solid block of concrete. Not those office types where you can push the wood and hide things. I looked at the cabinets next, all opened and all containing salon stuff. They can easily hide anything in the cracks and I was far too leaned back to tell. Riva went to her brother and hushed something. I couldn't tell what she was saying but I was sure she wasn't the voice on the recording. I'm coming up empty so I hope Frost finds something.

'I'm sure he is but honey if it doesn't work out, I can set you up with my other son, Graham. He's so handsome. He's on the short side so I hope you don't mind wearing flats.'

He didn't have a chance either way. 'Not at all. I base on personality.'

'Well, maybe you'll like other options too, Angela.'

Freddy laughed. 'Oh honey, she's not interested in you.'

Riva pouted. 'I'm just saying, Freddy! You always embarrass me!'

I laughed. 'Do you have other children, Mams?'

'One more. Tori. We barely see each other but I love that little red head.'

Freddy wrapped my hair in a towel and helped me up from the sink. I sat back down on the chair and breathed out. If this turns out to be a total bust, I just hope my hair will look good.

Freddy showed me his tiny comb and scissors. 'Ready?'

[x]

I have never had a mirror for my entire duration of working at the BPD. I never saw the need in them since number one, I usually don't care what I look like. Number two, if I looked bad, Maura will surely tell me. Now, I regret that decision immensely. It's not because I've suddenly turned vain. No, that was Maura's deal. It's because ever since I walked out of that salon, people are looking at me like I've suddenly grown two heads.

My hair was cut a tad shorter, a lot shinier and a lot bouncier. I don't know what they did since I was focusing on casing the joint but it must have been magic because I have gotten compliments like crazy from everyone. And I mean, everyone. Even the surly janitor we call Lurch called me beautiful. I didn't let them put makeup on me but they did thread my eyebrows and what do you know, that made all the difference. Apparently. Frost, my foster gay brother, looked at me pleased when Freddy and Riva presented me to him. He said I look 'Fierce' in a very weird way, complete with finger wagging and a snap. He may have taken the role I gave him a little too seriously.

And so did I, apparently since I let people do this to my hair for not even a solid lead. Aside from a hair advice from Freddy, more ice tea from Mams and a couple more come-ons from Riva, I got squat. Frost spent three hours sitting in the hair chair, making his eyes bounce on everything it can reach but nothing. Obviously, I didn't expect the thing to be out in plain view, it was hidden after all but I had hoped they were idiots and would've hidden it in something a little more noticeable. It was a complete waste of time and as I sat at my table being gawked at by everyone, I regretted ever going for that for a hunch.

'Jane, have you talked to the Lieu about the Hawthornes?'

I shook my head and the Detective a couple tables from me dropped the pen he was holding. He had his mouth hung open and was looking at me like I stepped off a Carl Junior commercial. I rolled my eyes at him before answering my partner. 'I haven't but I will. I just, I want to see the facts again for the Alley murder one more time. The Lieu will focus on SBK and make me drop this. I need to make sure that I didn't miss anything.'

Frost completely turned to me and smiled comfortingly. 'Alright. I'm a sounding board if you like.'

'Okay. So, no prints, no DNA because the killer wore gloves. The beating and the sexual assault happened post-mortem-'

'That I don't get. I know the 2x4 was to cover the real cause of death but why rape her? This isn't a hate crime, we've proved that one.'

I sighed. 'This is shaping up to be personal but we checked everyone. She didn't have anyone who held a grudge towards her. Not one angry ex, not one bullied classmate. Laury was a really nice person. We even checked the wife's family remember? No one hated Ana as well. Not one member of Ana's family hated Laury. No one on this goddamn earth has any reason to kill her.' My voice got higher with my last sentence. This case was really frustrating the hell out of me.

'Random killings. You know what that means, right?'

Oh, fuck no.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck no_.

Another serial killer. 'Jesus, I hope that's not it. I can't take another serial killer right now.'

'Okay, we won't go there just yet. Why don't you take a break? We've been working on this for almost three weeks.'

I closed my eyes and thought of the vacation that Maura promised. It's not me to leave a case open but I will also seriously tear my hair out if I don't get a reprieve. Maybe the vacation will be good for us. Maybe a couple free days will give me my edge back. It was only Wednesday but I was all ready for the week to end and spend it with my girlfriend. Oh god, a hug from Maura sounded so good right now. I should probably go see her and show her my new look since it has the expiry date of until my next shower-

'Jane?'

I turned to the voice and saw Maura at the door, mouth open. I expected an impressed expression but she looked aghast. Like that creepy bald dude on that famous painting. What could this be about-Ohhhh shit, I know.

'Your girlfriend doesn't seem impressed with your new look. What's up with that?' Frost whispered.

I started to panic. 'Maura once told me that I should only get my hair cut when I'm with her and she gets very upset when I get my hair cut without her-Oh god, she coming. She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me.' I held on to Frost's arms. 'Oh god, she's coming here. She looks pissed, Frost! If I die, please let the world know that I loved the Cafe One coffee even though it tastes like monkey pee-'

'Jane, can we talk?' She crossed her arms and looked really pissed.

'Of course, Dr. Isles. Can we do it here? Where there are witnesses...'

Her jaw hardened and I felt my breathing constrict. 'It's almost lunch. Can we go somewhere else?'

'I'm not really hungry, I just had-'

'Come with me. Now.'

I smiled weakly at her and at Frost. 'Sure...' I stood up slowly, abnormally slowly. Maura saw right through this and pulled me out of my table. My very feminine girlfriend turned into an Amazona as she manhandled me out of the bullpen and into the elevator. I don't know how this looks but I'm pretty sure it doesn't scream 'We're together.'. It doesn't even scream 'We're friends.', it screamed 'Cop about to be killed by tiny blonde lady.'

When the elevator closed, she paced for a couple seconds. Then, she strode forward and got in my face. 'You got your hair cut, Jane?'

My hands spread on my metal walls and I shrunk back. 'It was for a case...'

'Without me?' Now, she seems upset. Pretty quick swing of emotions, I'd say and I can't keep up.

'Maur, it's for a case.'

'What case requires you to have your hair cut and look absolutely beautiful?' She gulped after she slipped up on the last part. 'I meant, what case requires you to have your hair cut... period.'

The elevator got down to the parking area before I could answer. Maura walked out first and I followed, naturally. We stopped at her car and she unlocked it with her keys.

'Get in.'

I got in without question and Maura started driving. This time, I have calmed down and it looks like so did Maura. She was looking at the road but was glancing from me from time to time. One look lasted a lot longer than others and I smirked. 'Babe, you're not really angry are you? You just wanted me all to yourself because you're turned on?'

'I heard some of the police officers that passed by my office call you 'insanely hot'. I don't appreciate them referring to you as that but I had to come check it myself.'

Looks like my little experiment got around. I'm going to get shit about this for days. '….and?'

We stopped at a stop light and she turned to me. 'You look beautiful, Jane. Really, stunning. What kind of case requires to have a hair cut? You didn't have to seduce someone, right?'

'No, babe. I was tracking down a lead and it lead me and Frost to a salon. It was not official so I we had to go undercover. Had a makeover while I was at it.' She made a turn when she started driving again and I knew she was taking me home.

'You don't think it was suspicious, right? Me dragging you from your table? Do you think they would suspect that I did that so I could have you all to myself?'

'Honey, I think they'd be surprised if I came back alive. You looked so angry earlier.' I laid my hand on Maura's thigh and squeezed. Comforting manner, I had no plans of teasing her since I was going to get some anyway.

Maura nodded. 'Good. I really didn't appreciate how they were referring to you like some... piece of meat. You're more than just a 'hot piece of ass', you're kind, you're intelligent and you're one of the most giving people I know. You're more than what they were calling you, you know that right?'

I smiled at my girlfriend. 'You're the sweetest, Maura. I love you so much.' She smiled back at me. 'You're a little jealous right now, aren't you?'

She gasped. I tilted my head and looked at her knowingly. 'Alright, fine. I was a little jealous... which is totally illogical! I am with you!' She huffed. 'I wanted to go up to them and tell them that you are my girlfriend and that they can't talk about you like that.'

I felt giddy. She looked so cute. I've seen jealous Maura once and it was really hot. This was just a bit of it but it still got me a little wet. I leaned back on the seat and watched as we passed by buildings. 'I appreciate the thought, babe, but really, I'm fine. People have been looking at me since I came back from the salon. Is this what it feels to be like you?' I joked.

'Oh. I don't know. I've learned to ignore those looks by now.'

'It feels weird.'

We got to the house and she parked. I got out first and wanted to open the door for her but she was out before I could do that. I went to the door instead and opened the house.

'So, tell me what happened at the salon. Did you get something substantial from it?'

I wanted to grab some food but Maura pushed me up to the stairs before I could even step foot in the kitchen. I glared at her but I went along. Clearly, she was hungrier than I was. 'Nothing. Just salon babble. Frost gained new friends, though.' We got in the bedroom and she locked the door. My parts tingled in anticipation. 'Oh, and I got hit on by a woman.'

Maura swung back and pushed me to the door. 'What?'

My landing to the door kind of hurt but I laughed it off. The laughter died when I saw the fire in her eyes. Full pledged jealous Maura was in the building. 'I got... hit on... her name was Riva and she was-Maura!' Two eager hands ripped my shirt apart. It's either she got freakishly strong these past few days or my shirts are really dirt cheap. I'm going with the dirt cheap shirt theory. 'Maura, c'mon, I loved that-'

She grabbed one my left boob and started squeezing. 'What happened, Jane?'

'I..' ...have trouble formulating sentences. The squeezing continued until she got bored with feeling the cotton fabric of my bra and wanted to feel skin. Her arms rounded around my body and she flicked the clasp off. A tug and another one and another one and I was completely topless. 'She.. uh. I pretended to come in for a date and she might have implied that she should go on a date with me-god, Maur..' Her fingers made quick work of my belt and my pants. She was pushing down before I could react. I had the sense of kicking the fabric out of my legs and I was left there in my drenched panties. I was scared and aroused at the same time and it oddly felt fucking amazing.

'Did you say that you're with someone?' She pulled me and we started walking to the bed.

'No, we were undercover-'

'If someone asks you if out on a date again, what will you say?'

'I'm not available?'

She raised her eyebrows at my answer coming out as a question. 'You want to answer that again, Jane?'

I swallowed. We reached the edge of the bed and stopped. 'I'm not available.'

'Good.' Maura licked my cheek and her mouth landed on my ear. She nibbled on my ear lobes before sucking them fully behind her lips. 'Good. Good. And why is that?'

'Because I'm with you-You're my girlfriend?'

'Very good.' I felt a hand on my ass and I jerked when the hand squeezed. 'And that means...'

I had to hold on to Maura for balance. 'And that means... I love you?'

'Getting closer...' The hand slipped inside my panties.

'And that means...' Shit! I was blanking. You would too if Maura Isles touched you from behind. How did she even get to my pussy-Oh, that feels so good...

'Jane, I'm waiting.'

She transferred her hand in front of me and sought my clit immediately. 'And that means...'

Taking pity on me, she helped me out. 'That means you're mine.'

'I'm yours... Yes, Maura, right there.' She hummed near my ear and my whole body felt the vibration. I shuddered and whimpered. 'I'm yours... I'm-'

'Exactly, baby. Now, get on the bed so I can show you just how much you're mine.'

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Yes, smut galore next chapter. Three to four chapters left then we're done. More case in this chapter because it is important to a thing that-I don't want to spoil anything just okay bye. I would love to hear what you think so please review :)_


End file.
